


For Your Entertainment

by CandyassGoth



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Also sweet language, Anal Sex, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Earth sex is far more free in comparison, F/M, Intersex Loki, Loki Has Issues, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Nuada understands incest feels, Privately pining Loki, Privately pining Thor, So basically a lot of sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Loki, Vulgar Language, and he plays matchmaker, because Asgardians are so damn complicated, diD I MENTION SEX, they're both idiots, which all fall away when he meets Nuada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexually and emotionally frustrated Loki is dragged to Earth on yet another adventure with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three, Thor intent on urging Loki to sow his oats. </p><p>Loki, at the end of his patience and care, finally finds himself in bed with another, just not in the way Thor would expect.</p><p>Tags shall enlightened your curiosity (and perversity) further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**For Your Entertainment**

 

It started as another ordinary day. 

The morning was particularly boring, consisting of Loki getting his sleek look together, tripping a guard who was so obviously trying to eye two servant ladies and avoiding everyone else on the way to breakfast as he was _not_ a talker that early in the day. At breakfast convened most of the court, always up early to begin their day with the king. Loki greeted his mother and father out of habit, doing so like a muscle reflex, and responded in the same manner to Frigga’s added titbits of expected attention. The repetition was ordinary and boring and he wished he could trip someone from the court for a change, even if it meant Frigga’s well-meaning questions turned into scolds. But after the last time of accidentally tripping up Vanaheimr’s prince rather than the ink-burdened Aesir scribe besides him, Odin had all but terrified him into behaving maturely. Around guests and those of importance of course, everyone else was free game. He gave Loki that at least.

Breakfast commenced with mundane chitchat in which Odin insisted contained no business. He would spend it giving attention to Frigga, who always had something to chat about, but it was always something meaningless and insignificant. Loki supposed it was a horrible thing to think, but he didn’t know how his father sat every morning listening to her go on about simple things like needle work and flowers. Both were beautiful things he knew, but just incredibly dull. If Odin ever felt the same he might never know, the man was too good at working his many faces. Loki was working up to being as good as he was.

Thankfully Frigga never did aim her talks his way, and it made him feel bad for his opinion, especially when she would ask him about his magical studies. She genuinely cared, knowing to aim for his hobbies of interest. He wished he could genuinely return the favour. Maybe he would one day, went he was as old as father. Maybe it came with age, maybe Frigga knew. He was still such a child in some ways and he knew it.

And yet when it came to Thor, he felt eons older.

“What are you up to?” Thor asked, striding up to him where he reclined on his chair, oozing energy that made Loki feel all the more lazy. Loki had vanished after breakfast just in time to avoid Thor. He was in the process of finishing his studies on Svartálfaheimr and he was eager for it to be done with, but unable to stop in case he missed something important. He prided himself on his mind above all. Second his extremely attractive body, he wasn’t blind, nor humble. That was another reason he kept quiet at breakfast, he would be in trouble as often as Thor was if he spoke his mind. He was just smarter not to.

The book of concern lifted to cover black eyebrows, and Loki’s voice crept around it. “Reading.”

Smiling his usual bright smile Thor read the title, head titling. “Is it interesting?”

“More so than you pestering me, I believe.”

There was silence for a few seconds as Thor dawdled in the background, and like all good things it quickly got stamped on. “Let’s go somewhere.” Thor said, already pacing and grating on Loki’s nerves

The book rose higher to cover Loki’s hair line. “Reading, Thor.”

“Please, Brother?” Thor whined, crouching down beside him. He was leaning over with a silly expression, one both sheepish and suspiciously guilty. It made Loki narrow his eyes and lean back, lifting a defensive shoulder.

“Why Thor? Go with your friends.”

“ _Our_ friends are already coming.” Thor announced proudly. Loki dropped the book with an irritable noise, ready to retort, but the look on Thor’s face told him everything.

“…You already asked Father didn’t you?”

“Yes I did, so get ready.”

“By the gods you’re so annoying!” Trust Thor to plan their trip out already. Then again, it did show how much Thor knew him. Or rather, how much Thor insisted on pretending he _didn’t_. Loki loved adventure as much as the rest of them, he truly did, but he was the odd man out in their group, a group that included _Lady Sif_. He much preferred to busy himself in his books than spend one hour chasing down monsters and five flirting with the native women. And while he was a good flirt that was as far as it went, he had no interest in going further like his _friends_ did, hands half down the women’s skirts before they occupied their rooms.

Loki had a secret they didn’t know about, a secret not even Thor knew about. And Thor knew him best.

Beaming in success Thor jabbed a thumb over to Loki’s secret stash of allowance. “Bring some gold, we’re going to Midgard. We can trade it in for their currency.”

This caught Loki’s attention and he finally dropped the book to his chest entirely. “Midgard? Why Midgard?” Thor smiled naughtily, his body language suggesting only one thing. Loki groaned. “Who are we going to see?”

“No one in particular.” Thor shrugged, and leaned over to smack Loki’s boots. “Now come on.”

“Thor.” Loki whined, closing his eyes as he inhaled to keep his temper.

“It’s just a little town Fandral and I found—”

“I knew it!” Loki got up, tossing the book onto the nearest table. Thor and Fandral had sniffed out a new hole full of impressionable women and now they want to go drown in beer and breasts. Loki wouldn’t have minded so much had they both not kept insisting on dragging him along. It hurt, because of his secret, and yet for all his poise and confidence he couldn’t bring himself to letting it out. If he had to tell anyone it would be between those two fools, he _did_ enjoy the Warrior’s Three and Sif’s company and he did love Thor. But Thor was his brother, and he didn’t want to risk the embarrassment of revealing himself to Fandral and being rejected. It would lead to _someone’s_ death, if it meant escaping it.

Thor never seemed to care about his reluctance. He did notice it, but he never seemed to care. He just wanted Loki to finally lose his virginity.

“It will be fun, Loki!”

“Fun for you fools! _Not_ fun for me!”

“Brother,” Thor grabbed him by the neck ( _the great fool!_ ), making his knees weak and face flush. Thor was none the wiser, smiling in such an encouraging manner. “It will be fun, I swear. We found a charming land where vast numbers of magical folk live among one another. There is even a market! It’s a secret place Loki, because it’s so special.”

“A market.” Loki repeated, dryly. “So I must go to the market while you all hire troll prostitutes to waste away the time.”

“Well no—but—I thought the market would get you for sure. There are many other things there! A lot of business between the people.”

“Yeah, harems and bars, I expect. How incredibly fascinating.”

“It’s a town Loki, boarding and entertainment and a huge land to explore. Please come with?”

Loki smacked away Thor’s hands, inhaling through his nose and taking a calm step back. He tried not to inhale Thor’s warm scent. “Thor, we both know what this is about. It’s no longer about adventure and almost getting ourselves killed.”

“I thought that’s why you didn’t want to come along anymore,” Thor chuckled. He lifted a hand half-heartedly as Loki smacked him again.

“You will not decide for me when and with whom I fuck, okay? That will never happen. If you love me Thor you will stop pressing the issue.”

Faster than Loki expected Thor sobered and he shifted to stand straight. He searched Loki’s face with an odd look on his own. 

“I know…I just don’t want you to be left out. There is nothing to be afraid of—”

“I know that,” Loki said firmly, “I am not _scared_ of it. I’m not.”

It was sort of a lie. Loki didn’t want to reveal his secret, he wouldn’t take the risk and have everyone looking at him strangely for the rest of his life. So he _was_ scared. Not of the sex, he was honestly ready to get fucked on a table, but that was where the complication came in.

Loki possessed both sexes, and he was far more compelled by the need to bend over and be fucked than he was to do the fucking. Both sounded appealing of course, but by default he desired the former, and he wasn’t one to pretend he was something else other than himself, so he just kept silent and on neutral grounds. He was already far from the usual Asgardian standard of normal with his lean form and black hair. If he revealed his sexual preferences _and_ his strange disability he would be the talk of the realm. He didn’t want that, he was already weird enough.

And as usual, Thor knew there was something going on with him, but he was always so self obsessed that he failed to figure out the actual problem. Loki wasn’t pining and scared to have sex because he was shy or some other bullshit Thor probably thought when looking at his poor little brother, and it irritated Loki to no ends that Thor couldn’t bother to think that _maaaaybe_ Loki had another problem.

Then again, his problem was not easy to guess.

But Loki was honestly sick and tired of this. Thor was clearly bothered by his virginity and was determined to see to it. Each time they reached this crossroad Loki wanted to tackle him to the floor and ride him into oblivion, and shout _“THERE, HAPPY?”_ Why couldn’t the universe just humour him by having Thor offer to be the one to _fix_ his virginity. Oh what he wouldn’t give to feel those thick arms wrapped around him, squeezing his cheeks and spreading his thighs. Even Fandral’s form was appealing, well built, full of hair, firm hands, taking him, owning him—

“Just remember that Fandral and I are here to help.”

Loki groaned dramatically.

**XxXxXxXx**

 

“Oh don’t look so dreary, Loki! You might scare off locals!” Fandral said, clapping Loki on the back as he walked past. Loki made it a point to look even more miserable despite wanting to just go already and make sure he _did_ enjoy himself, market or not. They were all at Heimdall’s Observatory, having dismounted and sent off their horses. Frigga had sent them off with a blessing for safety, and a not so subtle reminder at Thor to _not_ make any unofficial heirs. Loki never got such a warning. Frigga knew he wouldn’t be careless enough to impregnate some woman, Loki had class. As for his feminine sex, it was believed to be barren, a mistake, freak of nature. He’d never gotten his blood or anything of the like, to his relief.

Up on his station Heimdall smiled. “So, back to Midgard I assume?”

“You know us too well, Heimdall.” Fandral grinned, looking like a child on his birthday. Thor and Volstagg followed his enthusiasm, Sif and Hogun reigning in their own eagerness. Loki made an exasperated noise, coming up last.

“Very well. Enjoy your trip, don’t forget to be cautious.”

“That’s why we have Loki!” Volstagg joked, sharing a chuckle with everyone. Loki added in his own very sarcastic one, but it didn’t taint the cheery atmosphere, it was five against one. Heimdall opened the Bifrost, and then sent them off.

 

**XxXx**

 

Earth greeted them with as much cheer as they arrived with. The sky was blue, the sun was blaring and the land was plentiful, a sea of trees before them and a field behind them. Loki couldn’t recall the area from the few times he’d been to Midgard, so he let himself enjoy the thrill of a new place to visit. Sif lifted her hand to shield her eyes against the sun, smiling with the boys as Fandral started bouncing.

“Well! I say we get a move on. Loki! I spied a book store for you in the town.”

Loki gave Fandral a sceptical look. “You did?”

“Yes. I _do_ think of your happiness, Loki darling.”

Fandral flirted with everyone, but Loki still had to school his expression. Since he’d imagined being fucked by Fandral (before Thor, save the best for last of course) he couldn’t stave off the flutters he got around the man, almost as if he’d figure it out. And Loki didn’t even want to think about the possibilities after that.

“Shall we?” Hogun gestured to the forest in front of them. 

It was then that Loki realised it was humming with magic. Magic on a different frequency to Asgardians, unsurprisingly. Each realm had its own kind of magic. Similar, but different, as with everything else. Loki stared closely, watching the leaves sway in the light breeze, and tried to get a feel of the magic as Thor led them in. He was far more sensitive to the atmosphere being a seidr user, and the group humoured him in a slow walk as he studied their surroundings.

“Anything of concern?” Volstagg asked Loki.

“No. The forest is well.” Loki replied after a moment of sporting a grim expression, just enough to worry them.

“Remember that forest with the gigantic spiders and that swamp that nearly devoured us?” Volstagg added.

“If we didn’t have Mjölnir we’d be dead.” Fandral laughed in agreement.

“If we had just listened to _Loki_ , we’d never have fallen in.” Loki retorted. Thor laughed and patted him on the back.

“We’re listening now, yes?”

The journey through the forest was uneventful, and Loki felt a small bit of ire at the nothing that didn’t come and scathe one of them. Though the thought was ridiculous seeing as who he was concerning. No doubt Mjölnir would love to earn another victory. The path slowly became more defined until it reached a break in the trees, welcoming them into a rather quaint town. 

Everything was made of wood and brick, and everyone was so _different_. Loki couldn’t see many humans, all he could see where the magical creatures that Midgard possessed. He couldn’t name half of them, and suddenly he was glad Thor dragged him along.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon (quite surprisingly and generously) showing Loki around rather than jumping straight into a tavern. It was probably a bribe to keep him from complaining, and he wasn’t going to. They changed their gold into the local currency and Loki nabbed quickly a few souvenirs before their tour was through. The roads were full of people of all shapes and sizes boasting multiple races. It was almost chaos, Thor had not been joking, and pointedly flattered a group of beautiful elf maidens that passed by. Loki was forced into the loop, giving them an equally forced smile but they had eyes only for Thor’s brawn, besides one female who titled her head at Loki peculiarly. He returned it, uncomfortable with her staring.

There was indeed a book store but that required time to browse through and Volstagg was already complaining he was hungry. Loki decided he’d return tomorrow when the others went about exploring or whatnot. There was apparently a function happening on the morrow too, which Loki suspected influenced Thor’s timing. He just hoped the book store would be open. If not he’d just have to break in.

Too soon the sun was setting and all of them were famished. Loki didn’t pull a face when they pulled him off to their tavern of choice. They rented rooms for their stay, ordered their food and occupied a large table near the window to wolf down their food, much like every other creature in the place. It wasn’t a very neat place like the towns in Asgard or Vanaheimr and especially Álfheimr, but it had its own homely charm that had even Sif joining in on the bleaching competition, earning cheers from the surrounding tables.

The afternoon turned into night and the tavern grew more seedy, drunks and harlots making their way in as others went home. What Loki didn’t expect to see where a handful of elven and human women bustle in, dressed in flighty clothes, giggling with pink cheeks like they had just come from a party. The tavern’s spirits lifted substantially after that, as did Loki’s butt.

“Loki, now is the worst time to leave.” Thor said, trying to grab onto Loki’s wrist as he got up. The blond idiot was already accepting a woman into his lap, but tonight at least had the decency to watch after Loki.

“I’m getting another drink.” Loki called back, scowling, if only to have Thor leave him be. Thor said something more but he wasn’t listening. The women tried to get him to stay too, but he veered around a table of just as irritable looking Midgardian dwarves and found himself to the bar. He sat, putting his small bag of souvenirs on the counter as he ordered another drink.

“I’ll pay for it, Ruben.”

Loki turned at the unfamiliar voice, about to bark something rude, when the face of his insulter shocked him into silence.

As if the impression was obvious the man (who happened to be a stupidly handsome elf), he laughed throatily, blinking his eyes in a delicate manner.

“ _If_ that is alright with you, sir?”

The words died on Loki’s tongue and he shut his mouth for a moment, his mind suddenly blank, then rudely filled with the molten eyes of fire gold and a sheet of white blond hair curtaining a sharp finely featured face. Besides the women, Loki hadn’t seen another creature in this place that was of such beauty.

Realising he was staring like a buffoon Loki snorted and turned back, accepting the mug handed to him. “Of course, I shan’t waste my gold if you wish to waste yours.”

“I wouldn’t call it a waste. May I?”

Loki glanced from elf to the stool besides him, then to the hand between them. A very find hand it was too, long fingers, strong looking knuckles and a decent amount of small scars. Another look at the elf gave Loki a good impression. A warrior, certainly. Perhaps not in the arts of strength like the Aesir, but the elf kind were famous as the leaders in stealth warfare. 

Well, having his drink paid for, called sir and _asked_ to be joined was already plenty of a good impression to open the gates to his company. He shrugged lightly and thrummed his fingers on the wooden mug. 

“Be my guest.”

“Thank you.”

The bartender then handed the stranger his drink, sharing a few words. They knew one another, Loki wondered if the elf was a regular.

“Nuada Silverlance of Bethmoora.” The man then said, extending the same hand.

Loki regarded him for a moment, then shook it. “Loki Odinson of Asgard.”

“Ah, Asgard. I might not have believed it, where it not for your friends.” Nuada thumbed over his shoulder to where Volstagg was laughing with a mouth full of pork, a human female was pouring wine straight into Fandral’s mouth and Thor was blowing into his red-haired woman’s breasts, her shrill laughter echoing through the establishment. Sif had disappeared to a table of men of many races, seeming to take up the challenge of an arm wrestle.

Loki dead panned. 

“Those? They’re my body guards. Servants, really.”

“Oh?” Nuada laughed. Loki glared at him over his mug. A quiet moment passed between them where all Loki could hear was that woman’s cackling. It made his back hunch and stomach tighten in desire to either push her off Thor’s lap then take her place, or push her off and kill Thor, then suffocate her with his dead weight. He really couldn’t decide.

Then something clicked.

“…Did you just say I am not Asgardian enough?”

The elf paused mid way to his drink. He set it down, smiling. “I didn’t say _that_.”

“Then what did you say?”

“That you are far more refined and of higher civility than any other I’ve known from _Asgard_.”

Oh, well that was fine.

Loki smiled, resisting the urge to glance back as the redhead squealed obscenely. His cringe must have been noticed because the elf looked back in his stead, snorting as he turned back.

“Boorish, just like the humans that worship them so.” He muttered.

Loki’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he swung them at Nuada. Nuada just smirked, a rather bitter smirk, and Loki found he liked it very much. 

Taking another gulp of his mead Loki visually drank in the elf’s form. He was by no means as large as Thor but he had a slender grace to him that made Loki’s imagination run wild. He was probably very flexible and fluid, and he probably had a good stamina. He was not quite the traditional _man_ Loki was used to, but he had his own appeal and the change was refreshing—the scars on his face more so. Perhaps Loki didn’t have to be stuck drooling over Thor’s kind, he just needed to broaden his perspective. Was that what Thor and Fandral did? No wonder they never felt tethered in options.

“…You know, you look just like this woman I saw earlier.”

That was far from what he wanted to say, but it was true. Elves were odd creatures when it came to their physical appearances, they all looked alike, and yet, Loki was beginning to get hot. Maybe his case wasn’t entirely unique, in _some_ way at least.

Nuada raised a brow and inclined his body toward him, their knees almost touching. He leaned an elbow on the bar side, lifting with his other hand the mug for carefully timed sips. There was a mischievous smile on his face that made Loki’s Trickster flutter at the company. “Really now? Was she pretty?”

Glad for the positive response (people always just took offense), Loki grinned, his eyes half-lidded. “Oh certainly. She did look like you after all.”

“I thought I was the one to look like her.”

“My mistake. But be happy for any compliment from me is an achievement.”

“Then I ought to let that poor girl know you think her pretty. We wouldn’t want her to be left out of such an honour, would we?”

Their knees were touching now, and Loki was almost sure he had been lured into a spell. The gaze of the elf was impossible to break, all he wanted to do was lean in. There was an ache in his chest and a stir in his pants that had nothing to do with the muffled noise or the drink of the tavern. But he knew magic, and this was not of magic. It was of the flesh. It was what he felt each time Thor grabbed onto him, then let him go too soon.

Loki was speaking before he knew what he was saying, leaning closer as sudden bravery flared through his being. “…Maybe we can all get together. My guards and I come here for a reason.”

Humouring him again Nuada leaned in, tilting his chin out with a look of such genuine intrigue it had to be false. “And what reason is that?”

“I couldn’t possibly voice the words without blushing.” Loki breathed, choosing to look away and feign shyness. It wasn’t completely untrue, he hadn’t flirted with anyone this way while feeling so raunchy. It was unpredictable, anything could follow because he knew he might allow it, and it just made him all the more excited.

“Nonsense. You can’t dangle such a promise and leave me pining.”

“Pining? That is a strong term.”

“What better term is there? You’ve captured my heart.”

“If I have captured something it’s not your heart.”

“My people only bed those our hearts beat to. And mine has latched onto you and your…unique splendour.”

Their noses were near touching, their knees battling for space. Loki’s eyes were fluttering continuously as his heart leapt into his throat, pumping blood hurried throughout his body. “Has it now?” he murmured sweetly, glancing at the elf’s dark lips. A throb echoed from his core and his cock twitched in response, forcing a small frustrated moan from his lips. It was too soft to hear over the noise, but the elf’s ears caught it.

“I see your company is enjoying themselves. Are there no women in your own land to provide such services? Any that aren’t warriors?” 

Together they glanced back at Thor’s table, and Loki chuckled hollowly. An icy chill dampened the heat flowing through him at the unwanted sight, but he masked it and rolled his eyes, feigning indifference. “Oh my, are we stealing your women? Jealousy isn’t an attractive trait. Or so they say.”

“I don’t think that blond bear would look quite so happy if I waltzed into his land and bedded half the women. He and his friends have been here a lot lately.”

Loki frowned, glancing at his friends and back, then back to the women. It wasn’t the same group from earlier in the day he realised, but he couldn’t understand the point. “…It’s their job. The women, they’re getting paid aren’t they?”

The statement didn’t seem to please Nuada who tightened his lips into a line, glowering lightly over the room.

Loki laughed at the ridiculous possessiveness; they were _whores_ , elven or not. “You can’t be serious.”

“So, where are your buys, then?” Nuada turned back to him, his face now smoothed out and back to its alluring gaze.

A moment passed in which Loki tried to figure out an answer, but he was still frowning at the silliness. “…It’s not my type of thing.” He said eventually.

“But you’re aroused, I can tell. And yet you’re here lazing with me and wasting away the night.”

Loki didn’t know when their noses touched, but it was the start of the end of his lazing. “I wouldn’t say wasting…”

 

If no one saw them disappear together Loki wasn’t surprised. The elf was fast and quiet on his feet, just more so than Loki was himself. They snuck off in a hot hurry, latching onto one another and jumping the stairs two at a time all the while remaining impressively quiet in their rush. Loki followed Nuada to what he supposed was his room, his body thrumming with excitement and desire. He had never quite felt this with another, even with all the men he _did_ manage to sneak flirts with. None of them had made him feel this way. Then again, that had been a good while ago, he had changed, his views changed and he was still changing. He _wanted_ change. 

He wanted this. No more waiting in false hopes for the best moment to strike, it would never come.

“Is this private?” Loki asked as they stumbled into the room Nuada brought them to. It was much nicer than Loki’s, but he supposed he couldn’t complain. The Fates had known, and chose him out a decent bed.

Nuada’s hands were all over him from behind, kicking the door closed as he mouthed wetly at Loki’s neck. “All ours.”

Their cargo was offloaded quickly before they continued. Loki dropped his small bag of goods and discarded his knives, laughing when Nuada did the same with a rather similar and admirable set. Loki wondered if stealing them was worth it, before Nuada grabbed him by the neck and hauled him in for a deep kiss, winding his arm around his waist. 

It was somewhat forceful and demanding but it only made Loki throb harder, his cunt clenching between his legs as his cock hardened against his trousers. _His cunt_.

“Wait, wait.” Loki gasped as he broke the kiss. Nuada relaxed his grip immediately, and Loki wondered if he would be difficult to kill if the need arose.

“Yes?”

How did he phrase this? There was no easy way to say it, not whilst he was still sensitive on the topic. He may have (somewhat) gotten over his fantasising of being Thor’s, but he was still guarded about _this_. His womanhood was physical, he couldn’t hide it. He didn’t feel quite ready to share its existence, but at the same time he desperately wanted to. He just wanted to let loose and go wild, sow his oats like Thor wanted, like _he_ secretly wanted. What were the odds of being approached by this decent looking elf man? This had to be the best offer he’d get for his _first_ time, maybe it would work out smoothly, the races of Midgard were not all beautiful and perfect, they were accustomed to sickness and deformity. Perhaps the elf would over look his. If not Loki could just kill him to ensure silence, steal his pretty daggers and go cry about it later.

“…Nothing.” He grunted, regretfully. He initiated the next kiss, fisting a hand in Nuada’s hair.

A small bit of disappointment trickled in when Nuada dove back in for the pleasure, brushing off his clear hesitance. Suddenly it struck Loki as something Thor would do, disregard his feelings for what he thought was important. And if that was what Thor’s fucking consisted of, maybe it was best he didn’t suffer that.

And now with Thor in his brain, coupled with his already dripping cunt, Loki felt his desire take a hit. He groaned and broke away, this time pushing to be at arm’s length. Nuada quickly stopped again, titling his head with a frown. Loki scowled and looked away, licking his lips.

“Okay wait…”

“What is it, love? Not nervous are you? I pegged you for a wild child. The silent-but-deadly type.”

The thought made Loki giggle, somewhat manically, and he sighed, depressed. “I am…I just…”

“Loki of the Stars, we are strangers. It is said it is easier to share your problems with a stranger than your kin.”

“I don’t have problems.”

“Everybody has problems.”

Loki paused. Nuada had this look in his eyes as if he could solve anything. He was thumbing comfortingly at Loki’s biceps and if Loki had just woken he wouldn’t have thought the elf had just been in the middle of a make out, he looked so ready to be concerned. 

So like Thor always did, and to spite him and his wishes, Loki took a leap. A leap off a slightly different cliff, _his_ cliff. 

“…I’m different. No one knows, not even my companions.”

Nuada made a gestured that said he didn’t quite care, or rather, wasn’t bothered by it. “Different how?”

“…I have…” Loki winced, gritting his teeth. As he tried to pull away, the fear inside him taking hold, Nuada pulled him back and started nibbling at his neck.

“Take your time.” He breathed, licking at Loki’s pulse and making him moan. He stopped abruptly then, and Loki whined in the back of is throat irritably. “Unless you carry diseases?” Nuada asked, and this time Loki shoved him away.

“No! Of course not.”

Amusement took the elf but he shrugged lightly, gathering Loki back in his arms and very pointedly walked him back into the wall. “You can’t be too careful in places like this.”

“I’m sure you would know. How often do _you_ come here? Seducing strangers.” 

“Oh, _I_ seduced _you_?” Nuada laughed, fully away Loki was moving eagerly for him. When Loki’s back hit the wall he dove in, nuzzling his chin as his hands wandered down to paw at his hips. “…So what is your little secret?”

“…You won’t run off?” Loki asked, his voice a whisper as his throat constricted along with his cunt. It was just begging for attention. In fact, he was attention deprived, he realised; he _needed_ this. He was starting to understand the whole built up lust thing Thor would speak of. He really was just as much an animal as Thor, so much for trying to stem his fantasies.

“It can’t be that bad. I have nerves of steel.” Nuada announced confidently, smiling at the nervous laugh it won from Loki.

“Then you have to swear not to tell anyone. If you do I will kill you.” He said, seriously, even as his voice squeaked, appalling him.

Rather than a pledge of silence the elf leaned back somewhat, a sceptical look on his face. “…Is it worth knowing?”

That was even more unexpected. Men usually dove in, _then_ reacted like bastards. And to top it off, the question brought him back to reality with a terrible chill.

“…No, perhaps not. This is a mistake, my apologies.” Loki made to leave, his stomach in his throat, but Nuada pushed him back into the wall.

“No, no, wait, wait.” Nuada cupped his chin with two fingers, forcing eye contact. “Tell me. I swear to keep your secret.”

“It is not a dangerous secret, it’s just mine.” Loki spat childishly, squirming out of the grasp.

“All the more reason for me to honour my promise.” Nuada said, bumping two fingers beneath his chin. Loki hesitated, and appreciated the soft kiss passed over to restore his distorted path.

“…I have…certain _characteristics_ that I shouldn’t…”

Nuada hummed for him to continue, cleverly averting his eyes and making Loki feel a little braver.

“…Physically.”

Nuada looked up, funnily unimpressed. “Like an extra toe?”

“No. Well, yes but…it’s…feminine.” There, that had to say it all. He held his breath.

Nuada just stared. “Feminine.” 

“Mmh.”

Casually Nuada glided a hand down his chest, and Loki belated realised he was feeling for breasts. When they remained elusive the elf hummed again, still looking nonchalant. Nuada was avoiding his eyes again, watching his clothed chest as he caressed it.

“This characteristic…is it properly formed, or a deformation?”

“I—…it’s fine?” Loki had never been told by Frigga there was something wrong with the organ, and his own adolescent studies hadn’t pulled up anything strange. Not that he had seen a woman’s vagina in the flesh to compare, or thoroughly explored it.

“Does it function during sex?”

“…”

“Have you used it for sex…?”

“…”

“…Have you had sex at all?”

“…” Loki was blushing so hard he was sure he would burst.

The hands that had stopped their roaming in light of the news pick up their pace, slipping back to squeeze Loki’s rump like he hadn’t just admitted he had a cunt. 

“…So you have an untouched feminine feature hiding between these beautiful long legs?” Nuada looked up from under his long lashes, taking Loki’s breath away.

“Yes.” He breathed, head falling back against the wall in defeat and Nuada bumped their crotches together, relief pouring in.

Nuada followed and kissed his chin. “Would you like me to have a look and make sure it’s all in order?”

Loki whimpered despite all his efforts. “Yes.”

“Get your fine self on the bed.” Nuada ordered, suddenly impatient as he yanked Loki from the wall. It was all Loki needed to get his blood boiling again and he breathed in small pants as the excitement tried to knock him over. _He wasn’t rejected_. “Don’t be afraid, love. Show me.” Nuada encouraged as he urged Loki to the bed, helping him strip off his clothing.

“Tell anyone and I will kill you.” Loki added as he unbuckled his pants, glancing over his shoulder greedily to watch Nuada’s shirt come off. They were both naked in seconds, grinning at one another for the similarity in technique. Loki confidently found his way onto the bed, Nuada a second after him, all lithe muscle and grace. 

As if rehearsed Loki fell back against the pillows, wondering if his submissive tendencies were so easy to spot seeing as how Nuada took the place to kneel up over him. His cock was rosy pink and hard against his belly, Nuada’s jutting out before him, the mere sight of it making Loki hotter. He felt like a young boy all over again.

“I don’t know why you’d keep it a secret.” Nuada mused, taking a calf in each hand and massaging it. He sat back on his calves, looking up at Loki with a sinful air. Loki couldn’t find the means to deny him as he lifted his knees further and parted his legs, revealing the secret inside. “Look at you…so beautiful.” 

“Please,” Loki scoffed, but it lacked bitterness. His chest was tight in both anticipation and fear, unable to keep from watching Nuada’s face should it reveal any trickery.

“Believe what you wish,” Nuada snorted lightly, pushing Loki’s knees up until his feet were flat and he was presented obscenely. If Thor burst through those doors now he would surely get a heart attack.

“Don’t stare.” Loki shot back as Nuada leaned like he was reading runes off a fucking stone. He tried to nudge Nuada in the shoulder but Nuada held his feet down by the ankles, keeping him well spread. He was breathing harder than he wished to, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the change in events. 

Then Nuada reached out and brushed two fingers up his slit, and Loki’s guard broke. He gasped and his hips jutted up, all the more proof of his inexperience. His quim tightened at the attention and he mewled appreciatively as Nuada turned them back down, pressing on his clit. A ragged reluctant moan escaped Loki and he fisted his hands in the covers. He should have just toyed with his feminine sex, if only to know what to expect. Now he would be taken apart by this man, vulnerable and open. 

The thought didn’t dissuade him as much as he hoped.

He could smell Nuada’s musk, entirely different from Thor’s, as was the feel of his smooth cool hands. Loki watched with half-lidded eyes as Nuada peeked up with naughty eyes just to watch Loki come apart as he thumbed his clit.

Eyes fluttering, Loki blushed. He was so wet, he could feel it, and Nuada did too as he dipped his thumb lower to press against his wet hole, gathering the slippery substance before pressing back against his nub in a delicious motion, one Loki was convinced he had practised and perfected.

“ _Oooh_.” 

“Very good,” Nuada breathed, shifting himself so he could take hold of Loki’s cock and stroke it in time with his rubbing. The dual stimulation was horrid and _perfect_ , so much more intensified by the source of another’s hands. Loki’s cock was leaking precum, quickly giving for a slick tugging. He was embarrassingly hard, whining lowly in his throat like some needy whore, but the pleasure was just too good to pass up. Nuada was handling both his sexes with ease, making Loki extremely jealous and put out. He never knew he could feel like this, perhaps he was a bit of a prude after all.

“You weren’t joking,” Nuada said, snapping Loki back from his musing. He was gently rubbing over the seal of Loki’s entrance, almost with reverence. Loki huffed, but his voice was still lost to moaning. His inner walls clenched, his hips rolling in a clear invitation that Nuada did not pass up, using the slick oozing from his channel to glide back up and press his bud.

Unable to stand the sight of Nuada winding his hand up his cock and rubbing at his cunt Loki arched his head back and clenched his eyes, trying desperately not to cum so soon.

But then Nuada was swallowing his cock, and Loki choked on his spit. His hands flew to grab at Nuada’s hair, crumpling it between his fingers. His first instinct was to thrust but Nuada already had a strategic hand placed on his hips and his position was locked. He looked up at Loki and smirked— _smirked_ —mouth full of cock and hair now in bunches. Loki made a breathless squeak as he was forced to watch Nuada bob his head, a wet sheen left behind.

Nuada’s mouth was all warmth and wetness, lips enclosing Loki’s throbbing cock in a delightful cavern. His tongue was strong and confident, running along the vein on the underside of Loki’s cock.

When Loki came to the decision that he would get fucked tonight, this hadn’t been on his list. But it was a fucking pleasant surprise.

Every so often Nuada would pull off, making sure to do so with a wet sound that made Loki’s stomach flip, then swirl his tongue around the head and suck on it as he jerked the rest, all the while looking up from beneath his lashes. His gaze was so penetrating and fierce Loki would have thought him preparing for battle.

And when Nuada lifted off again, just to lean over lower and lick his cunt, he realised he was.

Loki shouted, startled and a beat away from coming. He spread his legs open wider, confident in his lust, and used his grip to forced Nuada’s face into his slit. The elf was all too pleased with humouring him and dipped his hands beneath his bottom to lift them. Loki reluctantly released his hair in favour of helping to lift his hips, and watch in perverse satisfaction as Nuada spread open his labia with his thumbs and lick him deep, taint to clit. His cock spurted a heavy shot of precum into his belly and Loki just resisting grabbing it in favour of a longer tongue fuck.

He was getting oral sex on his cunt. How did this happen.

Each time Nuada lifted Loki’s backside his knees hovered closer to his chest, so lewdly it put even Loki’s most perverted fantasies to shame. Nuada’s hot breath was ripe across his wet throbbing mound, his hot tongue lapping kitten-like but firmly against his clit for a few moments before dipping down to sample to hotness of his slippery hole.

The need for release had never before been so strong, as was the need to be fucked. Loki had been horny, even the haven’t-masturbated-for-days-stuck-at-the-breakfast-table horny. But _this_ , this was animalistic. _This_ was what he knew he wanted, what he wanted from Thor. From Fandral. From anyone who dared. He was going to be such a whore

A few times Nuada’s tongue pushed against his small entrance, in but not quite. It was successfully driving Loki mad, he just wanted to get down to it! Desperate to get his point across he wiggled his hips, his cock bouncing painfully. His cunt clenched on nothing, making him blush, but it made Nuada groan and lap all the more, his chin shining with Loki’s juices. 

“I-I need—” Loki panted, grabbing for his cock. Nuada beat him to it and starting tugging and twisting, mouthing wetly at Loki’s trembling cunt. He moaned into it, the vibrations setting Loki off and he came with a prolonged shout. He pulled at his own hair, body clenching in every way as the feeling took over. His thighs slapped together in vain, bruising themselves against Nuada’s firm shoulders but squeezing nonetheless. His stomach was splattered with cum, more than he thought possible, as was the throbbing of his feminine sex. It had never felt more alive, _he_ had never felt more alive. His heart was hammering against his ribs, his eyes wet with tears and his body thrumming in the aftermath of mind-blowing pleasure.

A moment later he collapsed, limbs splaying out uselessly, and he stared at the ceiling, overcome.

“I’d say everything is in order, darling.” Nuada said from somewhere down the bed, a smirk in his voice. Loki allowed himself a good moment to recuperate, and watched Nuada before he spoke.

“…You’re not repulsed?” Obviously not, but he wanted to know _why_.

Nuada answered him, wiping his mouth. “You say I look like a woman you saw, that is possibly true. My kind is among those that possess a rather…androgynous form. If not for dress codes and the occasional exaggerated feature it would be hard to tell us apart. Your little flower here would be sacred to our people.”

Loki was red again, but the relief was incredible. His _luck_ was incredible. 

“…So you like it?”

A handsome smile lit up Nuada’s face, and he comfortingly squeezed the junctions beneath Loki’s knees. “Very much so. Thank you for trusting your secret with me.”

“Like you said, it’s easier with a stranger.” Loki sat up, trying to get his breath back inconspicuously, and gestured to Nuada’s still very proud erection. “You?”

“Me?”

“Let me pleasure you now.” Loki asked with only a small bit of difficultly. He didn’t want to embarrass himself further.

The sceptical look Nuada gave him didn’t help. “Do you want to?”

“I dragged you up here, didn’t I?”

“That you did, but if you don’t wish to continue then we can stop.”

“But…you?”

“I do know how to handle it myself, thank you.” Nuada chuckled.

Loki’s face screwed up, he wasn’t ready yet for these games. “Do you want me to or not?”

Nuada sobered, quiet for a moment as he searched Loki’s eyes. “…Of course I do. But only—”

“Then sit here.” Loki forced them to swop places before he could lose his nerve. He was extremely aware of the wet sheen between his legs, reacting to the air and cooling off pleasantly. 

As Nuada settled back on the pillows, spreading his legs for Loki, he scratched his jaw idly. “Will I offend you if I ask how inexperienced you are?”

“If you’re asking if I have ever sucked a cock, then no, I haven’t. And if you complain once I am stopping.”

Nuada held his hands up, a coy smile on his face. “Take your time, I am patient, love.”

“Good.” Loki shot, glancing up his from own lashes as he took Nuada in hand. Now able to focus further than his own pleasure Loki noticed Nuada was hairless, cock, arms and legs. Whatever bodily hair he possessed was light and near invisible, his skin smooth and solid. Loki cupped his balls and squeezed them experimentally. He didn’t have testicles. Not like this at least. When Odin and Frigga had sat him down with a healer for his talk (which came _much_ earlier than Thor’s) he was told that his were internal, and slightly underdeveloped, but likely in working order. That was another reason he had never humoured bedding a female, they would see.

After all the years of being jealous of Thor’s impressive junk, Loki found a set he could admire without feeling jealous. Testing, he squeezed his other hand up and down Nuada’s shaft, and immediately was rewarded with a hum and a thick bead of pre seminal fluid. Loki stared at it, repeating the action to see if it would produce more. Nothing more followed, so he leaned over and licked it off.

The moan Nuada let out was a little more delicious than the fluid but Loki wasn’t about to complain. He popped the head into his mouth and made a suction motion, taking in an inch more as he did so. Nuada moaned again, a ragged sound in the back of his throat, and Loki looked up just in time to see Nuada stop himself from grabbing Loki’s hair. He stuck his hands back behind his neck instead, breathing harder. When they locked gazes Nuada smiled, looking more grateful than Loki thought was normal for one night fucks in tavern inns.

Despite his inexperience Loki put to work what Nuada did to him, and what he thought would feel good. He was good with his hands, skilled at performing spells that sometimes required intricate hand motions, and not to mention he was trained in the art of throwing weapons. His skill must have been working for Nuada started moaning constantly, watching him with a sickeningly sweet look that _really_ didn’t fit the tavern tale. Loki cut their eye contact, blushing, and focused on sucking his first cock. His opinion on the taste got better as he went on, finding a little thrill in the tremors and spits of pre cum he wrangled from the man. He used both his hands. The elf, despite his lithe figure, was fairly well endowed, a light dusting of pink crowning the tip of his head whilst the rest of his skin remained its pasty colour. 

Before long everything was wet, Loki couldn’t quite catch every dribble of saliva from escaping his mouth when he was trying to pass on decent pleasure, but Nuada quickly put those fears to rest when he groaned and thrust his hips up into Loki’s wet fingers, slowly and sensually to appreciate the slick glide. After that Loki didn’t feel as self conscious, less so than he felt depraved, _but it was glorious_. His lips were shining with spit and precum, stretched around the elf’s cock. It was hard work on his jaw, he didn’t dare try take more than he could, but Nuada seemed happy with it as he squeezed the rest of his shaft, working him towards a wet completion.

But when that time came Nuada sat up and lifted his face away, panting and looking delectable. It was hard to resist kissing those dark lips, let him taste himself but Nuada was trying to speak.

“Wait…oh wait…”

“What?” Loki was equally as breathless, sitting up on his calves. His own cock was filled slightly with blood, his body shaking in effort and enthusiasm. 

Nuada leaned back on his right palm with a sheepish smile, taking hold of himself. “The climax was near. I didn’t want to make assumptions that would you accept my orgasm in your lovely mouth.”

“You swallowed for me.”

“Yes I did. But you aren’t me. I don’t know your customs. It could be an insult, a humiliation to you.”

“That is very thoughtful.” Loki rolled his eyes, taking his turn to wipe his mouth with as much dignity as he could. He shrugged. “It’s alright, I’d like to. And I’d also like it if…if you fuck me.”

The elf frowned lightly. “I’m a stranger to you.”

“Didn’t we just establish that is a good thing?”

“If you want me to I will, gladly.”

“I do. If you treat me well.”

Nuada sat up on his knees, slipping his hands around Loki’s neck. He thumbed his cheeks sweetly, and gave him a chaste kiss. “I could never hurt you so. Come, lay here.”

Again they switched positions. Loki flopped on the bed, his jaw and neck sore, and parted his legs around Nuada. “Don’t you want to come?”

“I’ll take my pleasure after I’ve given you yours. As your first partner I ought to make a good impression. Set the bar high so you don’t settle for less. Too many women keep silent against unsatisfying and abusive lovers…” Nuada was back to massaging his calves, kissing up his legs to his knees, caressing him as if they were old lovers.

“Those are the only kind of men to be found in places like this.” Loki muttered, “…Which is why I still can’t figure out what you do here.”

“Maybe I only came in to speak to you…” Nuada mused with a sly smile, glancing up in the way that made Loki’s heart skip a beat. “Don’t be scared to tell me if I hurt you or such.”

“I am not a woman.”

“That is not the point.”

Perhaps it wasn’t but Asgard had always been very adamant that pain was not something men showed. It was a weight off his chest to not have to conform to those views even for a night, he was thoroughly enjoying the company. Nuada was different, just like Loki was different.

With an experienced technique Nuada manoeuvred Loki’s body the way he seemed to want it. To start he put a pillow beneath his hips, propping his lower body up and bending his legs out just so. It wasn’t as lewd as before, and Loki felt warmth trickle into his chest at the care in his actions. 

Instead of just getting on with it like Loki expected—Nuada was still rock hard—the elf went back to his oral administrations. It was gentle this time, just strong enough to reignite his lust. He ran his hands up and down Loki’s body, leaving behind trails of warmth from his fingertips. It almost felt like magic, comfort magic, but Loki could tell the elf wasn’t a magic wielder. Perhaps his magic was purely of the heart. It was so sentimental it made him want to roll his eyes. 

He did anyway when Nuada licked at his slit, jerking away at his cock with a spit-slicked hand until he was rock hard and clenching again, feeling the same desire to be filled creep up on him from the darkest part of his soul. His body arched when Nuada’s fingers traced over his chest, rubbing his nipples patiently until they pebbled, sensitive in his desire.

But when Nuada’s fingers came back down to probe at his entrance Loki drew his hips back. “N-no.”

Nuada pulled off the tip of his cock with a dirty _plop_ , a very Loki-like brow cocked. “No?”

“Just put it in, I’m not fucking glass.”

He visually dared the elf to argue, or purposely hurt him for it, and won the battle when he chuckled and looked away. “Very well.” Nuada shrugged.

“Now.” Loki ordered. “Please.” He added, and Nuada smiled at him.

“Alright, sweetheart.”

Loki huffed to himself at the pet name, but Nuada humoured him by getting into position. He leaned over on one hand, spitting a long stream of saliva into the other. It was then smeared all over his cock, and with a last pat to Loki’s clit Nuada placed himself in position. To keep his cool Loki fisted his hands it the bedding around him, watching the happenings between his legs with rapt attention.

Nuada was watching his face. With both hands on either side of Loki’s chest and a fleeting kiss to his head, Nuada rolled his hips into Loki.

There was a pinch and Loki gasped, his fists curling around the bedding as the sensation of pain shot through him. It was just a brief moment before it dissipated into something expected, something he could most certainly handle. Nuada was still anyhow, watching him with too much ferocity. Loki was a warrior dammit, he had experienced multiple broken bones, and smacks from Frigga.

“Didn’t hurt.” He breathed, grinning in triumph. Nuada smiled then to, and thrust again.

The first while was odd, and slightly uncomfortable despite the slickness inside it. If anything it made him feel more vulnerable, Nuada could plunge in deep so easily, he was still getting used to the whole situation. The stretch was strange and piercingly and so irreversible. It was glorious.

A smooth rhythm began as Loki grew accustomed to it, letting go of the bedding in favour of taking his fill of Nuada’s body, mapping out the muscle groups as the elf moved above him, thrusting at a leisurely pace. He didn’t object when Nuada swooped in for a kiss, moaning softly as the gliding provided a new source of pleasure. Nuada seemed like he knew what he was doing but Loki couldn’t help lifting his hips, even just a little to show he was ready for more.

That didn’t quite get the point across so he hooked his feet around Nuada and jerked him in, gasping at the deep penetration. He covered it by locking his arms around Nuada’s neck and prolonging their kiss, lifting his body up in a series of needy humps. This time it did the job, and Nuada fucked him like he wanted.

It was rapid and thorough and everything Loki dreamed when he thought of Thor bending him over a table and fucking him. Their bodies rocked, slapping into one another. The sound was sharp and loud, highlighted obscenely by the wet squelches of his cunt being speared and Nuada’s balls colliding with his cheeks. Nuada was hitting some glorious place inside him Loki hadn’t know existed, and thanks to the position Nuada had them in Loki’s clit was getting just as furious a pounding. It was like two shots of intense pleasure, one right after the other in a mixture of filthy grinding and bone chilling intimacy. He was scratching at Nuada’s chest, reeling him in closer as he thrust back, greedy _desperate_ for his orgasm.

His body was rolling and trembling, slamming back in disgusting need, squeezing the plains of Nuada’s body to keep himself rooted. The air was getting hot and stuffy for the window was closed but by the noise coming from his mouth he supposed it was a good thing. No good having Thor step outside the tavern and hear him calling like a she-cat in heat.

When he listened to the sounds, when he focused on something else outside his little cage of pleasure Loki could hear Nuada grunting, moaning and panting and fucking his own need into Loki’s writhing body. It made him tremble in lust and power, shiver and shudder beneath his strong body, bucking his hips angrily. Whatever Nuada’s reason was for being here with him now Loki decided he didn’t care. He was using the man just as much as he was being used, so he could live with that, worst case scenario.

But when Nuada grabbed his cock and whispered “let it go, darling,”, and Loki exploded. His orgasm was violent and near painful. Nuada squeezed his cock as it spurted out thick ribbons of white cream, while dutifully fucking through it as the contractions took Loki, moaning loudly over his voice as his own cock was clamped in a powerful grip. Loki’s eyes rolled back as his hips rolled up and froze, his neck arched out and stuck in place as the pleasure washed through him. His cunt was squeezing around Nuada’s cock— _finally_ —giving to him the most intense orgasm he had ever had.

As soon as the last contraction ebbed away Nuada gave his last thrust. The pulse that followed was not something Loki expected he’d feel, and moaned involuntarily as Nuada came, a barely noticeable warmth inside him collecting, pulse after pulse. Loki’s mouth was open, his eyes squinty and blurry but staring with a vain determination as he drank up the sight of Nuada above him. The elf was rocking back and forth lightly, eyes clenched tight in a dazzled expression of pleasure, his mouth parted just so, hands fisted in the bedding and muscles flexing. He was so beautiful, Loki couldn’t have asked for better.

The silly thought was only supported when Nuada refused from collapsing down on him, removing himself with the utmost care all the while feathering sweaty kisses around Loki’s face. When they were parted Nuada lay besides him and wrapped an arm around him, palming the skin he could reach aimlessly. Everything was suddenly so calm, so quiet, and Loki let himself fall into Nuada’s new spell. He fell asleep staring wordlessly into Nuada’s eyes. He didn’t quite expect him to be here when he woke up, but he certainly hoped his bag would be.

**XxXx**

 

“…uada?”

Loki stirred, trying to block out the voice. 

“…uada…Nuada, get up.”

Beside him someone stirred. The voice? No, _Nuada_. Nuada was still there, their feet were in tangles. The man stirred a little too much, accidently smacking Loki with an arm as he turned over. “Hmm…what…” Nuada was still there, he noticed.

“Nuada!”

The voice was female, Loki realised with a start as his sleep disappeared with a shot of finality, and lifted his head. He was on his belly and squinted around, finding a woman leaning over Nuada. She was an elf, dressed in a blue dress, smacking at Nuada’s shoulder with her small fist. “Nuada!”

She was also the same elf woman that had eerily stared at him the day before. The woman then glanced at him, as if she knew he made the connection, and an awkward silence followed for a few moments in which a sleep-drunk Loki tried to figure out _what the fuck_

“Nuada, it’s late and Lugh will be here soon and you’re sleeping. I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

This time Nuada sat up, his eyes small with sleep, his hair a complete mess. He nodded and waved down the woman, who was shaking her head and looking extremely disappointed. “Alright! I will be there in time, don’t nag.” He said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“I must nag because I will get the blame if you don’t attend. Up!” she slapped her palms together, making both men jump, then turned and left.

Sighing and falling to lean on his elbows Nuada turned to Loki, a sleepy smile on his face. “…Good morning.”

Loki hummed, nodding, and glanced at the door. “That was the woman I was talking about…the pretty one.”

“Is she? Ah. Well, I wholeheartedly agree.” Nuada laughed, following his gaze. Loki looked between him and the door, and suffered the weirdest bout of jealousy he had ever had.

“Oh? Have you bedded her?” If it was noticeable in his voice he wasn’t sure, but it still bothered him when Nuada looked him calmly in the eye and nodded.

“I have.”

“I see. …I’m confused as to why she didn’t attack me.”

“She is a creature of peace. Our relationship is very unique.” 

“Who is she?”

“My sister.”

And that was the opening to a new world for Loki.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

Apparently there was a festival going on and Nuada was one of the guests of honour. The host was an old friend of his, and he couldn’t possibly miss it. Not even for, quoting Nuada, ‘Loki’s sweet dove eyes.’

Nuada was dressed and ready to go before Loki had even turned from his sleeping position. Trying to turn had its consequences on his stiff body and Loki begrudgingly blushed at the satisfied smirk on Nuada’s face. 

“Stay here and sleep. I promise to come back with a treat.” Nuada had said, giving Loki’s rump a tap as he passed, bidding his goodbye. His hair was still a mess compared to the pin straight straw curtain he had originally met. Loki wondered if the sister, Nuala, would fix it for him (Nuada still owed him a conversation). Or if he would wear it as a telltale sign of his most recent bedding, who knew what this land’s elves were like.

“I’m not a fucking whore to pay with treats.” Loki had snapped back, sitting up with his own sniff of satisfaction as he suffered no more than the ache that of a small bruise. His magic would have healed him overnight.

“Nor am I an old lecher to hire the services of one.”

Nuada left him then, and Loki again wondered if he’d see him again. He hoped so, because he _really_ needed to know the how-to-fuck-your-sibling secret. 

Loki spent the morning napping and reminiscing. At midday he got up, cleaned himself—messier than he thought—and dressed. A few exaggerated steps around the room proved he was fine, no awkward limping at all. His freshly plucked _flower_ was on the swollen side in the way that he could feel it when he sat or bent over, but that was it. When he was sure no one would be able to look at him and tell he’d be fucked last night he grabbed his bag of goods, relieved it was still there—and left. He threw the key at the man called Ruben and existed the property into the warm day. The sun was bright, and everyone looked unnecessarily happy.

The bookstore, to Loki’s annoyance, was closed. He contemplated breaking in, but the smell of baked cakes caught his attention from a shop around the corner. Upon inspection he found it was a bakery, one that provided a few tables and chairs outside to sit and eat. He was indeed hungry, so after a short debate purchased five pastries from two giggling women. He flashed them a charming smile, just to see them swoon over him, and took his food to eat in the shade. 

While polishing them off, he watched people of all kinds come and go, waving banners and flags and brandishing items and clothing with the same symbols and colours on them. Loki vaguely remembered Thor mentioning some sort of celebration for the summer, it must have been the same one Nuada had attended. It made him wonder if their winters were harsh and frightening. Still it was not incentive enough to move, as the day wore on Loki felt lethargic in the heat and just bought more food, going through his bag at a leisurely pace, one foot propped up on a spare chair.

It was barely two hours later when he heard Thor’s thundering voice, making him flinch and drop his handful of Midgardian runes.

“Loki! Come and meet Prince Nuada!”

Loki looked up abruptly, blushing through his already warm face as Thor strode up with the rest of the company, Nuada besides Thor. _Prince?_ They all looked incredibly sweaty and triumphant, Thor was swinging Mjölnir. Loki could now guess what all the screaming was about a half hour ago.

“Where were you, brother? You missed all the fun.”

“I was preoccupied.” Loki said, staring at Nuada. “You didn’t say you were a prince.” He shot, ignoring the look from Thor.

Nuada smiled coyly. “Neither did you.”

“You know one another?” Thor asked, sounding pleasantly surprised. Loki opened his mouth to speak, finding himself speechless. Nuada shrugged lightly.

“Bumped into one another this morning. You haven’t been here eating all day, have you?”

The teasing tone was far too intimate for acquaintances, and the others noticed, but they said nothing. They did share smirks, most of all Fandral who made a ridiculous face over Nuada’s shoulder to say he approved.

“I am not a bottomless pit like my brother.” Loki retorted, turning his face away to collect his things back into the bag.

“Now that the topic of food had arisen, shall we?” Thor gestured to their tavern of choice, and Loki immediately pitied the cooks. Loki wasn’t given much of a choice, forced to get up and walk on his own to avoid being hauled up by Thor and Volstagg, who were both stinky and damp and completely repulsive.

The evening consisted of the Asgardians eating and drinking themselves into a stupor, complimented by tales of the day. Thor and Fandral were the designated story tellers of their group, doing a splendid job of filling Loki in on everything he missed. Horse racing, wrestling, food tasting, archery, even trial marriages that could be annulled the year after. Loki found himself genuinely listening but Nuada, the bastard, kept playing with his feet beneath the table. 

By the time it came to turn in, Loki was following him. Thor was too drunk to realise they disappeared off together, and that was just fine by Loki, mostly fine. One day Thor would realise what he was missing.

Rather than ravage him the moment they closed the door Nuada took his time undressing, and proceeded to sponge himself off with the bucket of water that had apparently been waiting for him. He didn’t smell near as bad as Thor and the others, but Loki wasn’t going to argue against cleanliness or the show.

“What is it?” Nuada asked after a while, shameless as he lifted a leg onto the stool, wiping his much defined leg. Loki was on the bed, staring and not quite there. He blinked a few seconds late, giving over eye contact.

“What?”

“You want to say something, yes? What is it?”

Did he? Yes he did, he had a lot of things to say, but he was feeling strangely quiet this afternoon. It could all wait. Besides for…well, he needed an answer before the elf disappeared forever.

“…How long have you been fucking your sister?”

Abruptly Nuada stopped, looking up at Loki in shock. He put his foot down on the floor and straightened, an array of expressions filtering until Loki feared he had asked the wrong thing. “…I don’t use that word when referring to her. We’ve made love, yes, but I’ve never so crudely taken her.”

An awkward shame settled on Loki and he turned his eyes away, feeling chastised and rude, and still somewhat annoyed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean any disrespect, I just…”

“Is it your turn to be repulsed?” Nuada cut in, now back to his cleaning, using a cloth to pat himself dry. He didn’t sound angry, but indifferent. It somehow felt worse. Loki shifted guiltily, trying to remember Nuada appeared to be a man of respect, unlike his uncouth company.

“No.” Loki answered quickly with so much honestly that it made Nuada look up in surprise. “…I…I may…have another secret.”

“This time I really can’t gander a guess.” Nuada frowned. He smiled though, and Loki knew he was forgiven.

So he took another leap.

“…I want to—…I desire my brother.”

Nuada stopped again, cloth beneath his chin. “Thor?”

Loki nodded.

“…I can see why.” Nuada smirked, and Loki deflated in actual relief as Nuada didn’t insult him, despite logical telling him that would be ridiculous.

“He’s an arrogant oafish show off and he makes me livid! And yet…” 

“Opposite attract, I hear.”

Loki bobbed his head, his heart fluttering at the knowledge that his other big secret was out in the open. And yet it felt safe. “He doesn’t see me…and he never will.”

“So why do you come here and watch him fornicate?”

Loki scowled. “I am not inept without his attention, I am best alone, and I have accepted that. I come to find my own amusement.” He gestured to his bag. “…Those women mean nothing to him despite his smile so I suppose it doesn’t hurt as much to witness…” 

Nuada was dry now, climbing up onto the bed, stark naked. There was no chance Loki could resist staring, even when he spoke. “He appears to be a sexual creature, I am sure if you cornered him with your best temptress smile he wouldn’t say no.” There was a cheeky smile both on Nuada’s face and in his tone, but it wasn’t enough to keep Loki’s heart from sinking.

“Incest is not considered acceptable in Asgard. Especially not between the princes. I have no certainty that Thor wouldn’t be disgusted and despise me. I’d rather not risk my pride…”

Nuada settled besides him, head resting on his wrist, elbow bent. “Asgard might not approve…but you’re not on Asgard now, are you?”

Loki smiled a little, looking up with a shy smile. “…Are you supporting this?”

“You’re my friend, Loki, of course I do.” Nuada reached over and ran his hand over Loki’s. Loki turned his hand and entwined their fingers.

“Thank you. But I don’t know if I will ever attempt a seduction.”

Nuada rolled his eyes. “You seduced a stranger in a bar, giving him your virginity, and you’re hesitating on confronting your brother with whom you share countless years of life with?”

Loki snorted, flapping his hand to loosen Nuada’s fingers, whining irritably when Nuada held on. “And I’ll have to live with him longer yet in humiliation if he rejects me! The incest is enough for him to try accept, but my cunt?”

As though disgusted Nuada pulled away his fingers, shaking his head, but smiling stupidly. “You are such a vulgar little thing.”

“Oh don’t act like you aren’t, where was your tongue last night?” While his tone was confident his cheeks were red, further so when he realised Nuada could see them even in the dim light of the evening.

“In your sweet tunnel of love.”

With a rather comical and determined expression Nuada leaned in, wrapping his arms around Loki, and gave him a kiss. Loki kissed back eagerly, his body quickly remembering all the beautiful sensations Nuada had brought to it. 

“By the Norns,” Loki breathed around the kiss, frowning in barely concealed desire. 

“Or do you not appreciate the delicacies?” Nuada wondered, running his hands back and over to cup Loki’s backside, “Or you are just aroused by the filthy language?” Loki didn’t have the chance to answer, not with Nuada’s deft tongue finding its way up his neck and into his ear. “Do you want to hear that my tongue was in your cunt?” Loki grunted immediately in response, his hips jerking as Nuada pulled him close and ground their bodies together. “You just like that, don’t you? You like hearing that I stuck my tongue in your cunt, licking between those soft wet lips…”

“Fuck,” Loki choked, grabbing onto Nuada’s shoulders and raking his nails across his back. He lifted a leg around Nuada’s waist and humped against him, the dull throb just barely present inside him.

“Have you imagined Thor tonguing you?” Nuada leaned back to peek at Loki’s face. If Loki weren’t so overcome by youthful lust he would have seen the amused expression betraying the throaty voice Nuada held. “Do you think about grabbing him by the hair and forcing him down between your beautiful legs? Grinding your sopping slit onto his face, harder still when he starts licking like a good pet, desperate for your juice…” Nuada fastened his hands tight around the pert mounds of Loki’s arse, using it to successfully create a delicious friction between their arousals, thighs interlocked. “His beard scratching at your pink skin, coming out glistening with your wetness as he licks his lips, the taste of your hole his new favourite flavour. He’ll want to eat you all hours of the day.”

“ _Nuada_ ,” Loki gasped, thrusting his hips in momentum with Nuada’s, rolling his arse back into Nuada’s firm palms. 

“Bend you over every surface he can, whenever he wants, because let’s face it, those arms demand submission.”

A pathetic whimper escaped Loki and he buried his face in Nuada’s shoulder.

“You like that? Of course you do. You want to be ravished, don’t you? Thrown down and fucked until you can’t breathe, trapped beneath Thor’s thick chest, knowing he can have you whenever he wants, because you’d let him. Filthy little whore that wants nothing more than to be bred and used. You’d like that very much, yes?” Nuada slapped a Loki’s left cheek hard, the strike amplified by the tightness of his leather trousers. Loki jerked and yelped, nodding frantically. Their cocks were rock hard, Nuada’s pressing up into his stomach.

“Y-yes!”

“Would you like that? If I brought Thor here now and had him fuck you while I watch, stroking my cock as you take his?” The noises Loki was making were making it hard for Nuada to concentrate on speech where grunting and thrusting were so much more appealing. “Have you thought about his cock? Of course you have. And yet you resisted fingering yourself when you fantasized. Where you keeping it pure for him? Where you hoping to give him this sweet tiny hole to break? But you couldn’t wait that long could you? You needed a good fucking now. Did I deliver, Loki? _Did I fuck you good?_ ”

“Nuada, yes, Nuada, oh _fuck_ ,” Loki was a spluttering mess, barely able to think straight as he thrust violently, reaching his end. He was nodding and repeating all the yeses and pleases he knew, begging for all kinds of things he couldn’t remember as Nuada whispered vulgarities in his ear, too quickly figuring out what made him hot.

“I want to fuck you,” Nuada growled, now biting at Loki’s neck as he let his own desire take over. Loki yowled and squeezed him closer, still nodding.

“Yes, _yes_ , please—fuck, _please_ —”

“Can I?” Nuada asked, his voice shaky as he pawed at Loki’s thighs and arse. “Are you too sore?”

Loki shook his head hurriedly, suffering a light head pain but far too aroused to care, eyes closed in bliss. His permission was quickly accepted and Nuada flipped them over properly without so much as a breath of effort. Loki fell back against the bedding, lifting his hips as Nuada made quick work of ridding him of pants. The elf didn’t even bother removing his upper body clothing, leaving his legs and cock bare. It only served to make Loki more aroused as Nuada manhandled his hips up, spreading his legs around his waist with more strength than was necessary. Nevertheless it didn’t fail to excite the wild child within Loki. Nuada had a beautiful V shape going down the length of his body towards his cock, already stiff and bobbing for attention. Loki lifted his hips further in invitation and hooks his ankles together around Nuada’s back, cock already in hand as Nuada leaned over him with a lust so much more fierce that the night before.

“Such a gorgeous piece of art you are,” Nuada said under his breath as he carefully guided himself in, taking a little more care than Loki hope for. “Believe it or not Thor told me all about your silver tongue. It was hard to keep a straight face.”

At the same time Loki winced and laughed, grabbing hold of Nuada’s biceps out of instinct. They both had their faces turned down, watching the point of connection in breathy awe. Loki sucked in small short breaths, his eyes fluttering as Nuada filled his body. Nuada lifted a hand and closed it around Loki’s cock, and as he started to stroke he wound his hips in a circular motion, drawing more moans from Loki than either thought possible. The elf prince dipped in and latched onto his neck, lavishing the entire area as his movement built up to skin slapping thrusts in time to his hand. 

“F-f-f-fu-uck—” Loki got out after multiple tries, rocking up violently as Nuada brought his hips down. 

There was a look of complete pleasure on Nuada’s face, it was so new to Loki. It made his heart skip a beat and his chest fill of pride and confidence, redoubling his efforts until he himself was arched and on the brink of climax.

It was beautiful, and they made love once more before they retired, lying tangled in each others arms.

“…Would you like me to help you seduce Thor?”

Loki thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. “…No. It’s alright. I am enjoying you.”

“Will you come back to visit?”

“Most definitely.”

“Thank you.”

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

For the next year Loki made very _very_ good friends with Prince Nuada. 

They had a lot in common, and were still fairly different. They were equally matched on the battle field, experts at wielding easily concealable weapons, and faster than most could hope to be. It was both challenging and thrilling, not to mention useful once Loki learnt how to properly move in the bedchambers. Their passionate meetings only became more intense rather than burn out, there was always something new to try.

Loki visited for a week every two months at the least. Nuada was a prince, despite his adventurous side, and had many duties and lands to handle, alongside his father and sister. Loki hadn’t yet met King Balor, but he had come to know Princess Nuala, and she was indeed a sweet and delicate creature. She never once did express any ill harbour toward Loki for his sexcapades with Nuada, nor did she express an interest in him. If anything Loki felt there was some sort of territorial thing going on between the twins, and when he asked, Nuada admitted he hadn’t bedded Nuala for two years, especially not since Loki. It was rather a powerful feeling, and Loki savoured it.

Most of the time Thor and The Warriors Three and Sif would tag along. This time it was Loki deciding when they went, and they were glad to follow along. As a result they too became friends with Nuada, but Loki was thoroughly pleased when none of them quiet bonded with Nuada. Hogun came close, strangely, but only Loki had the honour of inside jokes and quality time. His bond with Nuada was noticed, but not the degree of it. Nuada was too good at pretending otherwise, not that Loki wasn’t. Together they easily fooled everyone, getting away with having sex here and there without causing suspicion. Thor _did_ almost catch them a good few times, and he did seem to watch them more often than not, but Loki knew if Thor had a misgiving he would voice it, boisterous and loud.

Still Thor failed to, expressing only that he was happy that Loki made an actual friend. Loki punched him for that, but even after months of Nuada’s skin deep touch he still shivered when Thor wrestled him down, those big hands flattening over his body.

Whenever those moments happened Loki would storm off and hide away to distract himself with memories of Nuada’s touch. Or Nuada himself if he were on Midgard.

Like Nuada had said Loki was indeed a wild child. And while Nuada was no big bulking bear like Thor he was far beyond disappointment. He taught Loki things that would make Mother and Father faint on the spot, and Loki loved it. They spent almost all their nights exploring each other’s bodies, inside and out, high and low. Loki had quickly learnt how to suck cock, taking pleasure in watching his elf prince come apart. Some of his favourite nights were when he orally pleasured Nuada, better so when he was straddling Nuada’s chest, receiving his own pleasure in return.

Very quickly after Loki had gotten used to being fucked in his very-clearly-working cunt they worked their way—literally—into his arse. Saliva just didn’t do it for this, try as they might, and Nuada gladly brought along oils. Loki hadn’t expected to feel quite so vulnerable speared open this way, the once familiar cock feeling like a tree log inside him, and suddenly he had a frightening amount of respect for the harem boys he knew to exist.

But even that too he learnt and found the pleasure in it, sharing moans and giggles and kisses with Nuada, who he couldn’t imagine his life without. It took a while, and yes he knew it was rather backward and reverse, but his heart started fluttering when he saw Nuada, much like it did for Thor.

Try as he might he couldn’t stop loving Thor, and Nuada never tried to make him, but it didn’t feel as hard to handle with Nuada besides him.

 

It was one particular night out camping that left Loki feeling slightly left out again.

“Well, since it’s just us men, how about a midnight swim?” Fandral asked, already ripping off his clothing. Sif was not there, she was back in Asgard spending time with a mysterious suitor. The men smiled around, following his example one by one, save for Loki, and Hogun, it seemed.

Volstagg cheered. “Excellent idea! Hogun? Come on.”

“No, thank you.” Hogun replied, amused at the attempt. He remained seated, and Loki did the same, shaking his head and _trying_ to be indifferent, what with all the naked bodies suddenly appearing.

Fandral booed and kick his shoe in Hogun’s direction. “You utter bore. Loki! Hop to it.”

Loki cringed lightly, unable to stop from looking at Nuada before going back to the others. “I’ll sit this one out.” Thor was already naked, smiling quietly to himself and for some reason annoying the hell out of Loki. 

“You’re not sweaty after the hunt?” Thor called, infuriating Loki further. Fandral splashed into the water, Volstagg following after him in an effort to land on him, leaving Loki to stare between the stare-worthy mounds on either Thor or Nuada. It was hard to school his expression when it kept inclining toward their dicks.

“I don’t have proper underclothes.” 

“So? Don’t be shy, I won’t bite.” Fandral called, shaking his hair free of water.

Loki snorted before he realised it. “Ha, like you’ll ever.”

When it dawned on Loki a second later he looked straight at Nuada, as if he could magically make it go away. Fandral was thoroughly enjoying himself though, laughing a pretentious _ho-ho-ho!_ in response. “Oh, would you like me to—”

“No!”

“I think what Loki is trying to say it that you are all talk and no action.” Nuada said, managing to steal the attention from Loki and send it back to Fandral. The blond relished in it, but to Loki’s relief focused on Nuada, who like Thor had made his way into the water.

“I could say the same about you, friend. You charm all the maidens and I’ve yet to catch you _in_ one.”

“My performances are so grand they’re only for the lucky participants.”

It was so arrogant that Loki laughed louder than all of them, but he didn’t see the smile Thor had to see his happiness in the group for once. Fandral exclaimed loudly. “Good gods! And I thought _I_ was cocky about my bedding skills.”

“You sure you don’t want to get in, Loki?” Thor asked.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’m sure.” He had never gone swimming or bathing with Thor without proper underclothes. Thor was shameless and already once had tried to strip him of them. Loki had, to his humiliation, cried bloody murder when Thor refused to take no for an answer. It worked and Thor got nearly the shock of his life, and since then only every now and then Thor would ask. But the answer would never change.

“It’s nice and cool, you like that.” Thor added. Was there a hint of hope in there?

“I’m not coming.” Loki stated firmly.

Fandral glided like a bodiless head through the water, mouth just making the surface. “That’s what she said.”

They all started laughing again.

 

That night when they lay down to sleep, Thor was troubled. His troubles were only doubled when he feigned sleep, listening to Loki and Nuada slip off into the night. He wouldn’t have known at all if he hadn’t already been concentrating on where Loki lay, they were both slippery bastards. For a hard while he lay, fighting against the impulse to follow them, but in the end his emotions won out.

It wasn’t quite obvious, and yet it was. Thor feared to find out the nature of Loki’s relationship with Nuada, and yet he needed to know. It had been sitting at the back of his mind for a while now, but Loki was cleverer than him and always managed to distract him or make him forget. But tonight he had seen the way Loki looked at Nuada, but what bothered him more was the jealousy he felt. _He felt jealous_. Jealous of Loki admiring another, blushing at another, sharing those little smiles…

Thor had known for a long while that he had a questionable attraction to his brother, but rather than be happy that he found someone, _or_ upset in the expected protective big brother manner, he was jealous. He was upset because it was harder than ever to pretend he wanted Loki in someone else’s arms, doubled by the fact that that someone was a male. And a prince, on top of it.

There was no helping it as he got up and followed them, being as quiet as he could. It was dark, the land illuminated just enough to see by a crescent moon. Every step he took in the direction he was sure they disappeared to was careful and far too precise for his usual swagger, a testament to his worries.

Thankfully he found them before he could crush something in the dark. It was Loki’s voice he heard first, and it gave him full-bodied shudders. He drifted the rest of the way like a ghost, and felt some part of him escape his body in a heavy breath when he finally saw them. 

They were on the ground. Loki had his long pale legs on either side of Nuada, straddling him bouncing away like it was his last night alive. Spidery fingers were splayed across Nuada’s chest, holding Loki up as he threw himself back, head hung and creating a dark curtain that masked the expression on his face. Thor didn’t even need to see his face, he could hear it all in the tone of his voice.

Loki was _happy_.

Was that the word? Happy? No, maybe…satisfied? He just sounded like he was right where he wanted to be. Thor was not stupid, Loki was just extra smart. He could tell Loki was in his element, he could just _feel_ it. And he had never wished he was someone else before like he did at that moment.

Nuada wasn’t even holding Loki, his own hands clasped lightly at the bend of Loki’s knees, watching with awe as Loki rode him. It caused a fierce jealousy inside Thor and he tried to see as much as he could—but then he stopped. 

He shouldn’t be jealous. He shouldn’t be looking. Loki was content, in his element and he really liked their friend. So who was Thor to say they couldn’t be intimate? 

Though his heart and mind were frazzled with a wild raging storm, his hand snuck its way into his trousers, and he began to stroke himself. One hand on the tree for support Thor tugged his already stiff member. It didn’t have as many qualms about the situation as he did, and wept heavily with each passing moment. A few seconds in and he pulled it out over the top, releasing it into the cool air and bracing himself once more on the tree as he focused on the beautiful form of Loki’s wanton body. 

It was too dark to see any details, but Loki was right there, he and Nuada a pair of lights amidst the dark of the forest. Thor’s heart was near escaping his chest, his face hot and a light sweat dripping down his neck. His eyes trailed to Loki’s backside, but he quickly looked up to his back, a weak attempt at some sort of compromise towards decency and forgiveness. His cock was slick from his precum alone, and the traitorous thought of Loki riding him jumping into the forefront of his mind. _Oh_ how dazzling he would be. That crazy grin, two sweet green eyes, that little waist, that tight arse—

Thor came far too soon than he usually did, than he _wanted_ to, but he was too ashamed to continue. He was breathing hard and rushed away, worried he would be caught. Belated he hoped his release wouldn’t somehow be spotted by the lovers when they returned, but he couldn’t dare turn back.

He had a difficult sleep that night, feeling far too many emotions at once than he ever had,

 

The change in Thor Odinson was noticeable the next day. He was unusually quiet and withdrawn, smiling a smile that did not reach his eyes, and giving short answers. When prompted he gave some story about the crickets in the grass annoying him last night. His demeanour didn’t disrupt their journey back to Baile an Chaistil where they would relax for a few days before their next journey. Nuada had quite a few exciting destinations for them to visit.

When they finally returned to the town they headed straight for their rented rooms to clean up, agreeing with the plan to meet up downstairs for dinner. Loki retreated to his own rooms to keep up appearances, giving Thor a look of concern before doing so.

Nuada however, wasn’t so reserved. “Why so glum?”

Thor jumped nearly a metre. He swirled around, almost certain his door had clicked closed. Nuada was leaning against it, looking awfully smug and stupid. Thor felt stupid. “Why so concerned?” he grunted, turning back and wringing his top off, unable to help from flexing his muscles in a very Asgardian show of masculine. If Nuada caught it he didn’t react.

“Loki thinks you’re upset about something.”

“Since when is he incapable of coming and speaking for himself, the one thing he is best at.”

“ _Are_ you upset?” There was a smile in Nuada’s voice, as well as…

dark expectation.

Thor turned slowly. The smile on Nuada’s face confirmed it, if the narrow of his twinkling eyes didn’t. “…You know I know.” He said as the realization dawned.

“Yes.” Nuada nodded, still leaning like everything was just alright. Thor bristled.

“And Loki?”

“No.”

“Why haven’t you told him?”

“What was I to tell him? That his brother was pleasuring himself in the shadows to the sight and sound of our coupling?”

“You can’t—…he can’t know.” The shame overpowered him and his skin flushed, prickling at the thought of Loki finding out and sneering in disgust.

“Why not?”

Thor almost hurt himself looking up at the speed he did. “What do you mean ‘why not’? It’s completely improper.” He tried to sound as scandalised as possible, if sounding like a whore pretending she didn’t want a tip was scandalised. 

“Perhaps.”

There was that stupid smug look again. Thor bunched up his shoulders all over again. He pointed a meaty finger, but his voice lacked strength. “How long have you—…how long have you and Loki…?”

“A good while now.” Nuada answered with ease.

Thor shifted uncomfortably. “…He has never told me.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t need your permission.”

“Of course not. But I thought we shared everything. The older we get the further he pulls away. I don’t know what to do.” Thor scrubbed a hand over his face, wincing, then glared at Nuada. “Don’t tell him what I saw or—…or what I did. You will take that to your grave, Nuada. …Please.”

Surprisingly, the elf’s face turned down into sadness. “Loki loves you dearly. Perhaps he was scared of your judgement. He often spoke of never fitting in when you and Fandral tried to include him in your brothel jumping.”

Again Thor shifted with guilt. He had once had the suspicion, but Father would never have approved, and in so Thor couldn’t have. …Maybe he should have tried anyway. He was a terrible big brother. “…I see now why he had no interest.”

“It’s not that, not really. Loki as enough attraction to females, he just prefers a man’s touch.”

Thor nodded, trying to be mature and _listen_. He had never disliked Nuada and even now it was eerily hard to despise him. “…This is why he is angry at me?”

Nuada smiled. “Among other silly petty things, but you’ll have to work that out with him.”

That would be problems for a later date no doubt. Thor didn’t even want to face this though. He hated drama that didn’t centre around him. It was a little selfish but it was just his honesty, because he wasn’t very good at being on the sidelines. But this was Loki, and he had kept such an issue hidden for so long. Thor felt really guilty now, Loki couldn’t count on him as someone to talk to.

At least he had Nuada… “It’s acceptable for you to be….bedding my brother? Among your people?”

“More so than it appears to be in your Asgard. Though Loki might be the loophole.”

“How so?”

“That is not for me to say. What I can say is that if you approach Loki, he would not turn you down.”

“…As in…what?” Thor raised his brows stupidly, squinting and certain he was just imagining things now. Maybe he was imagining this whole talk. 

“Did the sight and sound of Loki so debauch arouse you?”

Yes, he was imagining. “…I can’t answer that.” He blurted anyway. This couldn’t be real, because Nuada wouldn’t have just _invited_ him to approach Loki for something other than platonic attention. Despite Nuada being weirdly alright with his secret dirty incest fantasy, surely the man would not want someone else touching Loki? It was all completely impossible.

Nuada leaned off the door, hand on the doorknob and body inclined to leave. He lifted a finger. “I will tell you this once then. Your attraction might just be returned.”

“What trick are you playing?”

“You are blind if you cannot see it. See you downstairs, Thor.”

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

Days pass. Thor resigned himself to the fact that Loki and Nuada were together. He didn’t know how deep their emotional bond went, but now that he knew, it was impossible not to see in the way they moved around one another. He caught himself numerous times staring at them, many times Loki caught him and he had to look away, feigning that he was day dreaming about someone or the other, but he couldn’t burn away the image of Loki in such a sensual manner.

Nor could he forget Nuada’s hint, and the fact that he had pushed Loki away over the years by being so blind and callous.

Loki was sitting beneath a tree, enjoying the shade as Hogun and Nuada gutted their catch of fish, and Fandral set up a fire, Volstagg idling around.

Thor found his way to Loki, trying to make up for his stormy attitude the past few days. Nuada truly hadn’t said anything and acted as if their little meeting hadn’t happened, and for that he was grateful, but also worried; he was surrounded by two good fakers. He stopped a few steps away, wanting to wait for a good opening but knowing he wouldn’t get it anyway. 

“Did you find a new book?”

Loki looked up, giving him a small one sided smile. “I did.”

“What’s it about?” Thor asked quickly, shutting his mouth afterwards. Loki stared for a moment, then shrugged.

“Magic. But Midgardian magic. _Earth_ magic. There are so many kinds.”

Thor smiled at the way Loki traced the words on the page with his fingers. Happy, content. This had always been what Loki enjoyed, _all_ of it. Thor regretted not being there to truly support him. “I’ve no doubt you will master them in no time.”

Loki looked up, too quickly to compose the surprise on his face. He didn’t answer though, for over Thor’s body was the sight of Nuala joining them, beckoning excitedly for Loki. “Oh! There is Nuala. I’ll be right back.” Loki was on his feet in an instance, patting Thor’s arm as he ran off. Thor knew she had acquired some scrying bowls for him, but Thor didn’t know much on the topic to get involved.

“I am starting to get jealous of how much they like each other.”

Thor jumped for the fiftieth time, shooting Nuada a dirty look. He sighed, looking back to where Loki was examining said bowls, chatting wildly with the princess. “Which is surprising being it Loki. He doesn’t have many friends.”

Nuada frowned, and snorted lightly. “Not if he is surrounded by people like your friends. Loki is a different creature.”

Thor sighed again, this time tiredly. “Worlds different. Sometimes I wonder if he is even my brother.” Nuada gave no response this time. A silence ticked on, and Thor couldn’t help from looking down, worrying a rock beneath his boot. “…Does he…has he forgotten me now that he has you?”

This time Nuada sighed, a light and teasing sound. “…Not yet, you’re hard to replace. Thor, _God of Thunder_.”

Thor screwed up his face at the confusing logic. “You aren’t very possessive, are you?”

“You’ll find I can be very possessive, but Loki isn’t one to be possessed, is he?”

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

Loki modelled down the hallway, towel tucked and held securely around his waist, left hand free and ready to strike if anyone, on the very bizarre rare occasion, decided to rip away the towel and render him naked. Unfortunately nothing of the sort happened on the way from the bathing room to the inn room, so no one lost an eye. Quietly Loki slipped into the room, turning as he did so to avoid surprises. He knew how malevolent minds worked.

When he turned back around, door shut, Loki got the shock of his life. He gasped and jumped, finding a very casual looking Thor lying in Nuada’s bed. They stared at each other; Thor was twiddling his fucking thumbs. The first instinct was to snarl for the intrusion of privacy, but then he remembered. This wasn’t _his_ room. It was Nauda’s.

“Why did I have to find out this way?” Thor asked, as if it were _any_ of his business. Loki could tell he knew, the look in his eyes was something foreign, something Loki had never seen on his brother. Not towards _him_ anyway… 

“…Find out what?” Loki asked, coyly.

“Don’t play dumb.” Thor said, frowning.

“After you.” Loki retorted. Thor didn’t answer, he just kept _looking_ at him. Loki wasn’t one to turn down a petty squabble so he started back defiantly, squeezing the towel in his hand. But Thor didn’t answer, and Loki realised that was far from normal for Thor. It was downright bothersome.

Loki endured it as long as he could, trying to glare away Thor’s calm cold gaze. There was thought behind those eyes that Loki was surprised by. Surprised by, but definitely not glad for. He and Nuada were close now, he wasn’t going to let Thor tear them apart. _No one_ would tear them apart.

“Well you must have found out another way because nothing is happening here.” Loki huffed eventually, gesturing with his left hand.

Thor sat up abruptly, his face instantly opening. “Ah, so something _is_ happening then?”

It was just too weird for Loki. He squinted. “What are you…?”

“I know about you and Nuada.” Thor said, softly, like it was a secret. …like it was _his_ secret. 

Loki schooled his expressions into callousness. “About time. But I can’t taunt you for that, we were especially inconspicuous.” Loki’s smirk was short lived. He looked around, a tiny sliver of dread appearing. “…Where is Nuada?”

“I don’t know. Downstairs? I wouldn’t harm him.” The dread must have leaked into his voice. 

“Wouldn’t you?” Loki asked spitefully.

“Why should I? You’re clearly consenting.”

Even weirder. “Then what do you want?”

Thor hesitated. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up slowly. Loki narrowed his eyes in warning, but Thor kept his distance, and sighed. “…Why have you never told me?”

“Why should I have? What does it matter to your life?”

Thor stepped closer. “We’re brothers, we tell each other everything. I thought we did.” 

“I didn’t know how or what to say. What _must_ I say? Sorry for not picking a woman?”

The scowl on Loki’s face was ugly, but then so was what Thor felt. “No, Loki. I just…I want to say sorry. For not being there when you needed me.”

Loki’s face smoothed out. “…What?”

“Obviously I’ve pushed you away, so much so that—”

“I am not with Nuada to compensate for your lack of masculine attention.” Loki snapped, backing off despite the strength behind his words. Thor followed.

“I didn’t say that! I-I don’t care that you’re with Nuada, or bedding him.”

This time Loki stepped forward, so menacing that Thor jerked back. “You can’t tell Mother and Father.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Thor held his hands up. Loki stared until he felt he was in control, then backed away.

“…So, I didn’t tell you. The end. What do you want?”

Thor’s face fell. “…I miss you, Loki.”

“That’s a bit random.” It had to be the weirdest conversation he’d ever had and Loki still had trouble schooling his expression. The look on Thor’s face had returned but it was full of rejection and sadness. Loki didn’t know how to handle this, Thor was never like this.

“I’m sorry for making you feel shadowed. I do love you Loki, with every bit of my heart. I want us to go back to when things were easy again. When we could tell each other anything.” Thor reached out, but pulled his hand back when Loki stepped away, knocking into the wall.

“There is nothing more so say.”

“I think there is.” Thor said. He held his breath for a moment. “I found out something else.” This time when he reached out Loki had no where to go, and when he started caressing Loki’s face, Loki was too surprised to. Thor smiled gently, relishing the cool of Loki’s cheek. He resisted the temptation of looking down at Loki’s body, and instead focused on expression all he could with his eyes.

It must have worked for Loki went stiff, his face red and eyes wild. “…Nuada told you all this, didn’t he?” 

“Don’t be mad at him—”

Loki slapped his hand away and ducked away towards the centre of the room. Thor followed, grabbing onto him. “Bastard! No, let me go!”

“Loki calm down!” Thor shook him, but Loki kept squirming, and that dark hidden side of Thor groaned at the idea of the towel falling.

“It wasn’t his to tell!”

“I caught you! Loki I caught you both myself.”

This halted the green eyed demon. Loki stopped trying to wrench his arm free and looked up, his face suddenly open and vulnerable. “You caught us?”

“On our camp, that night at the lake. You and Nuada…you went off after we were all sleeping. I followed.”

Loki tugged his arm again and this time Thor let him. “…You saw us fucking?”

“Yes. It-it was dark, I didn’t see much. I just…Nuada confronted me. And he said some things…But he said—”

“…If he said what he could have said why are you here? What did he say?”

“…That you wouldn’t turn me down if I did this.” Wearing all he felt on his sleeve, on his face, Thor leaned over, aiming for Loki’s lips.

Loki slapped him.

“ _What do you think you’re doing?_ ”

Thor had to blink to clear his vision, clutching at his jaw. “Ow, okay…er…”

“What do you take me for? A harlot? You think because I fuck _one_ man I’m going to just do it for another?” Loki was positively spitting, shifting foot to foot, back and forth like he was ready to tackle Thor and obliterate him, even in his towel.

“…Not another, just…me.” Thor admitted. He swallowed away the fear of rejection, and Loki’s disgust. “I’ve always wanted you. I just…I knew it was wrong so I kept trying to urge you onto the women so I wouldn’t—…wouldn’t think of you that way. And if the day ever came that I was too weak to deny myself, you would be able to…slap me, like you just did. I didn’t want to influence you.”

Once more Loki was staring at him, confused. “…But you did. You influenced me towards those women.” 

“I had to. Father would expect it.”

“I don’t care what he expects. I am the way I am, and he _knows_ it!” Oh that had always made Loki so mad.

Thor frowned instead, his eyes tiny. “…Father knows?”

“Yes, of course he—” Loki started, stopping sharply. He looked at Thor carefully. “…Knows what?”

“…That you fancy men.”

“You don’t know…the other thing?”

“About…I thought I did, but…I guess you don’t.” Thor looked ashamed, rubbing his cheek and feeling sorry for himself. Loki was sharp, but this was all a little too much to take in. Was Thor insane? Was this a joke? Was it real? Did Thor really desire him? 

Loki winced, frustrated with all the new angles sprouting. “No, I mean…my…”

“Loki?”

Thor appeared to be oblivious to his female problem, so Loki changed the subject. “…Father doesn’t know.”

“I won’t tell him.” Thor promised quickly. He had that ‘eager to please’ tone, the type he had when…trying to prove himself. Loki hesitated. 

“…Nuada said…what exactly did he say?”

“That you…that you might not reject me if I approached you.”

Okay that was believable, it didn’t sound like something Thor would make up, it was far too gentle and couth. But if that meant it was real…“…Why are you approaching me? You can’t just fabricate this, it’s serious.”

Thor looked at him imploringly, slapping a big hand to his chest. “I know it’s serious, that’s why I kept it to myself. But I saw you out there, with him, and I…it awakened my longing and…after what Nuada said I hoped that maybe…maybe you felt it too.”

Loki couldn’t believe his ears. “You want me?” he asked, blank.

“I do.” Thor said, sounding like a knight proclaiming his devotion.

Loki watch him like an animal, ready to spring. He spoke slowly and carefully, wanting to believe, wanting it to be real, but terrified to give it a chance and be humiliated. “…Even though I’m not a maid?”

“You are Loki. My Loki.” Thor grabbed onto Loki in his shock, squeezing his shoulders in a wrap of warmth. Loki shuddered, blinking furiously as his heart tried to beat out of his chest.

“My Loki.” Thor repeated, _possessive_. That was the look he had on the bed.

“And Nuada’s.” Loki reminded, half hoping it broke the cruel spell. It didn’t. Thor just kept staring down into him. “…I don’t understand.” He admitted at last. Thor drew him in, knocking softly together their foreheads.

“I want you, Loki. I swear it’s true. If you still want me, I’m yours.”

Loki leaned back lightly to take a breath of air rather than Thor-scent, but the look in those blue eyes was crushing. Thor never lied. “…We can’t have a relationship, Thor. I am already pushing my boundaries with Nuada. All that keeps it possible is that we’re not related and I am not the heir to the throne. But with you…we’re brothers, you’ll be expected to marry and sire children, make a family. You can’t be cavorting with me. All it can be is sex. Very secret sex.”

“I don’t want to use you.”

“…We can use each other, that way it’s…a symbiotic relationship. I won’t mind. I’m not the romantic type.” Loki laughed, strained. His body was flaring at the idea of sex and Thor in the same room, more so when Thor didn’t back away in disgust and reveal his lie.

“And Nuada? I don’t understand what he says, how can he be alright with this? _Any_ of it?” Thor said. Loki seriously wondered how that conversation went.

“…Nuada used to bed his sister. And he…I don’t know, we have something simple going. He won’t mind, so long as you can share.”

Thor grit his teeth, but it would not dare take away Loki’s choice or happiness. “I suppose I can.” He then frowned. “He bedded his sister?”

Loki laughed again, eyes big and without the bitterness he normally possessed. It helped Thor breathe. “…I can’t believe this.”

Thor smiled, leaning in. “If I kiss you, will you believe it then?”

Loki made a funny little noise that Thor found he _loved_. “Maybe.”

There was no chance he was passing the invitation. Thor wound his hands firmly around Loki’s arms and leaned in to close to gap, his heart beating a million times per second as Loki tilted out his face just enough to give him a chance. Their lips just brushed when the door swung open, and Loki jumped a foot it the air.

In came Nuada, looking highly amused. He paused, clearly trying to contain a smile that was wider than was polite. He closed the door slowly, looking between them as Loki glared, shaking his head. “Am I interrupting?”

“Yes.” Thor grunted. Then he sighed, and gave a shrug. “…But you can stay. It is your room.”

Loki stared at Thor for a second, before turning his glare back at the elf. “Nuada, you didn’t tell me—”

“I said don’t be mad at him.” Thor chastised, clamping a big hand over Loki’s mouth.

Nuada smiled politely and gestured to the room as Loki struggled, one hand short against Thor. “Please, continue with what you were doing.”

Thor smiled, despite the oddness of the generosity, and turned Loki to face him. “Thank you.”

The moment Loki got his mouth open he leaned back, struggling more to keep the towel up than to remove Thor’s increasingly grabby hands. Nuada was kicking off his boots, a convincing shadow in the background. Loki had always enjoyed the fact that he could be alone even when Nuada was a few feet away. But with Thor, he demanded attention.

“Wait, wait! …Thor, there is something about me that…”

Thor brought his hands up, cradling Loki’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Slightly out of breath, Loki tried to sound as serious as possible. “…If I share this with you, you can’t tell anyone. And you can’t let Mother and Father know you know.”

“…Very well?” Thor agreed, confused.

“I think he’ll like this bit.” Nuada said, already idling on the chair, one leg propped up on a stool. 

“Shut it.” Loki shot, without venom. He sighed heavily, licking the dryness from his lips. Thor lifted his face again, reinforcing eye contact.

“Loki, please. I want to hear everything. I want to be close again. I’m sorry.”

“…I have a—…I…”

Nuada snickered in the background. Loki tired to throw him a dirty look but Thor kept him rooted.

“A what?”

Loki mouthed, wished he could just spew it out. With Nuada it was easier, with Thor there was too much intimacy of a different kind. Asgard did not humour strange sexualities, nor had Loki ever heard of a case like his. And to expect Thor to handle the knowledge without ruining everything…Loki couldn’t make the leap. 

“Tell him, love.” Nuada urged gently.

“Tell me.” Thor begged, thumbing Loki’s cheeks.

Shaking his head, feeling weak, Loki opted for dropping the towel. It pooled around his feet and on Thor’s boots. Immediately Thor looked down, the glutton, but Loki spun around and pressed back into Thor’s chest.

“Hold me,” he said as he wound Thor’s arms around him. Thor held him close without question, feeling Loki’s skin with his fingers.

“You’ll have to feel it.” Loki whispered, his cheeks hued pink. Even after everything he had done with Nuada, he still found himself able to blush. “You’ll know it when you feel it.”

“Alright.” Thor didn’t sound very sure, but obediently gave over his hand to Loki’s control when he took it and pressed it down the front of his body. It was a flimsy grasp, one Thor could break accidently, so he tried his best not to as he felt as much as he could as his hand descended over the soft warm expanse of Loki’s flat belly. When his hand brushed Loki’s cock they both stopped. Loki made a small noise, a worried one, so Thor pointedly rubbed the pads of his fingers over its soft length. Loki’s hips jerked, Thor kept them pressed against his own, and kept rubbing.

“Good, very good.” Nuada commented, his voice low. Thor tried not to look at him as his own cocked swelled, pressing into the dip of Loki’s arse.

Loki was definitely panting now, trying in vain to roll his hips for harder friction. He didn’t quite need it, he was stiff and throbbing in no time. Thor tugged lovingly on his cock, kissing the side of his neck and humming along to the moaning.

“Lower.” Loki breathed, face turned away, but most definitely enjoying the attention.

Thor obliged and did a last pump before moving down, ready to curl his hand around those balls, but stopped when he met nothing. The entire room paused dramatically, even Nuada’s silent camouflage seemed loud and intruding. Loki’s breathing changed, he was focusing on something, but his face was still turned away.

“Lower.” Loki said again, a mere whisper.

Now just a little scared of what he might find, if this were some trick, or possibly something incredibly tragic, Thor inched his hand as slow as possible, curling it in between Loki’s legs. There were definitely no balls, and Thor felt a sting of regret for all the times he tried to make Loki get naked for swimming, but all his thoughts and emotions flew out the window when his fingers met with two plump lips.

Instantly Loki’s hips stuttered, dabbing Thor’s middle finger with a wet telltale sign of arousal. Loki held impossibly still after that, as if afraid. The thought worried Thor enough to snap him from his surprise, and into action.

It was with confidence he lifted his hand and cupped Loki’s soft mound, able to recognise the genitalia inside and out. Loki jumped and tightened his grip on Thor’s arms, but Thor was elsewhere. He moved his fingers back and forth in the pliable heat, slipping his middle finger between the folds. He moaned in awe at the slippery welcome, then outright laughed in a combination of swirling emotions.

In the chair Nuada was smiling, but Loki looked over his shoulder, so ready to be humiliated and hurt. So Thor kissed him before he could speak, and drew his finger up to assault Loki’s clit. The attack made Loki buck and moan loudly into his lips, lifting his hips in desperate search for more.

“Beautiful.” Nuada nodded, caressing his thighs. Thor noticed the way they clenched and unclenched, a beautiful pathway up to their crossroad, a place Loki had been before. 

“Thor,” Loki panted, their kiss broken.

Thor looked back at him, looking as awed as he felt. “Loki. This is amazing. This is real?” He breathed, swirling his fingers in the wetness. Loki groaned, his face puckering in both pleasure and discomfort.

“You’re not…bothered?” Loki asked, but ground himself into Thor’s hand. Thor worked Loki’s clit with dedication, revelling in the sounds and expressions he managed to help create from his beautiful little brother.

“If the fact that we’re related won’t put us off, then this certainly won’t.” Thor said, sure. Then he groaned, rutting crudely against Loki’s backside as he spread Loki’s juices around. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

“Wet for you.” Nuada said, smiling a wicked smile when Thor looked up.

“For me,” Thor acknowledge, his tone that of wonder. 

“Thor,” Loki grunted, reaching down to pump his own cock. “E-enough playing around now.”

Thor laughed. He couldn’t help it, not when Loki was trying to sound so _Loki_ while getting his secret (and very aroused) vagina rubbed off the face of the realm.

“Thor!” Loki tried to elbow him, but Thor didn’t give him the room, and tormented him with a hungry kiss to the neck. “No more playing? What would you like then? Mmh?”

‘Th-Thor.” Loki warned. It was almost obvious he was embarrassed, and it made Thor grin all the more. 

“So this is what you were hiding from me?” he asked rhetorically, “This sweet mound here?” If he wasn’t holding onto Loki like he was Loki would have been bent over, making funny little noises as he tried to hump Thor’s hand. It was attractive, to be desired so, and Thor could not resist glancing up. He didn’t know what he quiet expected to find, but it was not Nuada mouthing ‘Dirtier’.

“Huh, Loki?” Thor said, weirdly locked in a heated gaze with Nuada. “You really should have told me sooner. I know just what to do with pussy.”

Loki made a funny sound in the back of his throat, jumping like Thor shocked him, but far from trying to escape. Thor rewarded him by sliding two fingers down and into the hole, humming his approval when it clamped down on his fingers. “Still tight, does your elf not fuck you enough?”

Now actually leaning over, Loki shook his head, hair waving, making intelligible sounds as he nodded haphazardly as an after thought, back tightening as Thor massaged the front walls.

“Dear brother, your lying skills have deserted you simply from my fingers?” Thor shook the fingers inside Loki and leaned over across his back to nose at his neck. “You’re going to be a mess on my cock…”

“Nngh,” Loki grunted, mouth wide as he panted.

Thor’s cock was throbbing, he had never felt such raw desire, not in a long time. He had lost the fierce burning desire when having a willing maiden mount him, the novelty had worn off, even if the sex with still amazing. But to have this new creature writhing in his arms, his secret need, it made him feel like a youth all over again, ready to explode too soon. He wanted to sink himself so deep inside Loki’s body he might never come out.

“Come on,” he grunted, more for his own sake as he lifted Loki off the ground and placed him at the edge of the bed. Loki climbed up without being asked to and tried to lie back against the bedding, but Thor stopped him. “I’m laying there.” He said, gesturing for Loki to get to his knees as he pulled off his clothing. Loki sat aside on his calves, a hand circled around his cock as he watched greedily. True Loki had seen Thor naked many times, but none of those times had been sexual. Not for Thor at least, so he put on a show this time, making sure to bulge his muscles at all the right times. But expectedly, it was the appearance of his cock that made Loki whimper and start stroking himself.

“Good, Loki?” Nuada asked, a hand over his own clothed hardness. Thor wasn’t shy about nudity, but he had never had a threesome before. Fandral offered many times, but it had simply never appealed. But now watching Nuada sit there, rubbing himself in support of their union, _responsible_ for their union, Thor couldn’t care less. Loki kept glancing at Nuada, shaking and needy. If Loki liked it, Nuada could join them whenever they wished. For when they had to go home, Loki was all his, Thor thought with a grin.

Like he owned the place Thor fell into bed, shifting himself up against the headboard until he was comfy. When he was he looked at Loki and patted his thigh, and in a flash Loki was scrambling up into his lap. All pale skin and delicate angles, Loki was beautiful. And clearly far too eager. As soon as he was chest to chest with Thor Loki reached between them and pressed Thor’s cock against his dripping hole, ready to sink down on it. 

“Wait, wait, wait—” Thor laughed, hauling Loki up around the waist so he all but lay across Thor’s chest, their noses touching. Loki grimaced and tried to squirm back down, no doubt giving Nuada a good view of his backside. Thor kissed Loki, silencing his babbling complaints. “So eager, little brother.”

“Aren’t you?” Loki grunted, returning the kiss as he fingered himself instead. Thor groaned at the hand movements, his cock twitching. Of course he was, but he had centuries more of practice than Loki in control. 

“Of course I am, but I thought you’d like a little more…attention?”

“Just fuck me, you imbecile.”

“Oi,” Thor squeezed the air out of Loki in a sharp move, making him squeak. “Is that anyway to talk to me? Especially when you want this?” Thor slapped his cock against Loki’s hand, laughing when Loki tried again to thrust down. “Mmh? You want my cock, little brother? Tell me.”

“Bastard,” Loki choked, blushing nonetheless. His eyes were small and dark, wet with unshed tears that Thor wanted to lick away.

“You’re not getting anything until you speak.” Thor decided, and started to leisurely stroke himself.

“I want it!” Loki cried, pushing with all his might to get his space back and sit on Thor’s thighs. Thor let him, and groaned as Loki started thrusting against his cock, hands clawing his shoulders. “I want your fat cock in my cunt, _Thor_.”

“Such a dirty mouth,” Thor breathed, sliding his hands around Loki’s waist and around to cup his buttocks. They fit perfectly in his hands, why wouldn’t they? He squeezed the firm mounds of flesh, pulling Loki as close as possible so that their cock were moulding, his balls covered in the warm heat of Loki’s cunt.

“I wanted you for years.” Loki whispered, for the sake of it seeing as Nuada could hear it just fine. He leaned over it to Thor’s ear, cradling his head as he rolled his hips. “Each time you told me to take a woman, all I wanted was to throw you down and make you take me instead, in all the ways we could think of.”

“I wish you had,” Thor whined, rutting up again. He pulled a hand back and wrapped it around their cocks, squeezing at the base. 

“I need you, Thor,” Loki whimpered, his face vulnerable and frustrated and oh so wanton. “I need you to fuck me as hard as you can.”

“Fuck, what have you been teaching him.” Thor growled softly toward Nuada without tearing his eyes from Loki. He eagerly shifted, slightly, and Loki seemed to understand, lifting himself up and bucking to catch the tip. Thor held him steady with one hand, and guided himself in with the other. It was definitely tight at first, pink lips stretching around his girth as he brought Loki down, burying his cock in the tight heat of his core. Loki made a sound but kept sinking, taking in Thor inch by inch until he stopped, seeming to struggle. 

“Big enough?” Thor grinned, knowing well that he was of questionable size. Loki nodded, a beautiful wild sight, before sitting to take in the remaining inch or so. He groaned, slightly pained.

“It’s hitting something inside.”

“Good?”

“Not really.” Loki complained, wriggling his hips. Thor felt it too, but it was too late. Loki yelped immediately and sat up, shaking his head, “Too deep. There’s something…I don’t know.”

“Okay, we won’t go that deep.” Thor soothed, rubbing his hands up and down the length of Loki’s body. He shifted his hips down just to make sure. 

“By the gods just move!” 

Funny enough it was the snicker from Nuada that set Thor in motion. Thor really didn’t want to just use Loki, but if he really didn’t need any coddling and cuddling for their first time together then who was Thor to argue? Especially with Nuada a few feet away, by now surely an expert on Loki’s body.

Thor thrust up, bringing Loki down just enough to make him squawk, but avoid the place inside. Many women complained when he went too deep, that he was hitting the place where the womb opened. Did that mean Loki had a womb as well? The inner workings of the female structure? Could he get pregnant? Thor supposed not, seeing as how Loki was still childless after his time with Nuada. Or perhaps he took a herb? Maybe one Mother provided? Thor had no idea, but the thought of spending his seed into Loki’s womb, fertile or not, had him nearly coming on the spot.

Clearly Loki felt the pulse and ground down onto him as he thrust up, moaning in union. _Finally_ they had each other.

Nothing else mattered as they moved together. Loki was an utter marvel, moving fluidly, arms outstretched and strong enough to hold him up, chest defined and sporting two hard pink nipples, his head thrown back and neck much too long. Thor gladly bit and mouthed at every piece of skin he could, leaving behind a trail of wet marks, squeezing the areas he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Attention to his nipples seemed to be especially welcomed, so Thor lapped like a cat until they were puffy and sensitive.

Above him Loki moved like a beast, clawing and grunting and blowing Thor away with his expertise. Loki knew what he was doing, squeezing his hole at all the right times and swirling his hips, working for his own pleasure as much as Thor’s. He didn’t have to but Thor thrust up anyway, meeting Loki in a sharp slap of skin. His balls never quite made it to slap Loki’s rear, but it was perfect nonetheless. His cock was engulfed in a Loki’s wet tight heat, that tight _willing_ heat. Loki’s juices were smeared over his cock, dribbling down with his own precum and making a slick sound each time it drove up into Loki’s cunt.

“Your arse always looks so good when it bounces.”

Thor had all but forgotten Nuada, and he jumped when Nuada appeared behind Loki, whispering into his ear. Thor slowed his thrusts, but Loki just sped up, turning to look at Nuada with half lidded eyes. He tilted his face out, and allowed Nuada to kiss him.

Thor waited, but the jealousy did not spring. Rather, a petty need to win back Loki’s attentions did. Hoping to break the kiss, Thor grabbed Loki’s cock and timed it with a hard thrust. It worked, and Loki looked back at him, lips wet and looking assaulted.

“Now, now,” Nuada smirked, placing his hands on Loki’s hips as they rolled. “Let’s not forget who brought you two together.”

“I don’t plan to,” Thor said honestly, far too grateful than was normal as Loki fucked himself on his cock.

“Nuada,” Loki gasped, a sweet breathy melody. This definitely made Thor jealous, but he saw Nuada was actively moving Loki’s hips, and he got angry simply for not being able to be jealous. Midgard certainly had strange customs.

“Yes, my love?” Nuada answered sweetly, kissing along his neck and shoulders. It was soft and gentle in comparison to the copulation going on, and clearly Loki thought so too. He reached behind him blindly, trying not to stop his thrusts as he did so. 

“Together.” He panted, bending his arms and draping himself down on Thor’s chest, arching his arse in invitation. Thor’s cock popped out and they groaned, both jerking their hips. It was Nuada who ended their suffering, casually pressing Thor’s cock into the wet cleft. Instantly Thor started thrusting again, lying back flatter so Loki rested against his chest, kneels holding him up for them both. Loki mewled, head turned so he could watch Nuada. There was something about the way he did it, and Thor found himself watching too.

“Think you can handle the real thing?” Nuada purred, tangling his fingers around Thor’s cock to pet at Loki’s clit. 

Loki nodded, shooting him a frustrated look.

“ _Wanting to_ and _being able to_ are very different things, Loki.”

“Nuada!”

Thor looked between them. “Wanting to what?” He had the faintest inkling, but it was just too wild to even imagine considering it was Loki, his little snarky uppity brother.

Over Loki’s head Nuada snuck him a look, “Oh, Loki has desired this for a long time. After he got bored of the normal fucking. Isn’t that right, pet?”

Loki gurgled in response, and Thor realised belatedly Nuada had slipped a finger into Loki’s arse. Only when he wriggled it did he feel it, the strangest pressure against his cock between the thin wall within.

The inkling was correct.

“Your brother is a filthy little minx, don’t let that face deceive you.”

“No longer,” Thor said in awe as Nuada pushed in another finger, holding Loki’s back down as he arched. Loki really _was_ practised, Thor noted, feeling a slight pang of self anger at not being the one to have taught him such things.

“A ghràdhag …” Nuada whispered, and promptly disappeared behind Loki’s backside.

There was no chance Thor was going to be able to see what was happening, but he didn’t need to dwell on it when he _felt_ it, the lapping of Nuada’s tongue around Loki’s stretched cunt. The elf had no shame, Thor was getting as much of a licking as Loki was. He blushed, despite himself, and silently hoped the man would not somehow expect such a thing in return. Loki, though…Thor would eat his cum right out of him.

“Nuada!” Loki screeched, bucking, sinking further onto Thor than the depth they placed. Thor didn’t blame him, Nuada’s oil slicked fingers were everywhere, and judging by the lack of tongue on his cock, he could guess where it had gone. Loki squirmed, grimacing in the most beautiful way when he turned his face back to look at Thor. Before he could look away Thor caught his chewed lips in a kiss, rutting up into him as Nuada fucked his arse with his fingers and tongue. There were three of them now, tightening the stretch until it made Thor worry if anything bigger would fit.

As if Nuada heard him the fingers disappeared. There was a still moment were Nuada spread oil over himself and tossed the vial asides (Thor made a note to stock up on his own) and held his own breath. 

“Loosen, sweetheart,” Nuada urged, massaging Loki’s lower back as he lined himself up. Thor could feel Loki’s heart beating through his chest, but in response he lifted his hips one last time, holding his position, and locked gazes with Thor. For a moment Loki’s channel relaxed around Thor, then Thor felt the external pressure, and stared, mesmerized as Loki’s face pinched.

“Shh,” Nuada cooed, watching their point of contact as he pushed in. Once the head slipped in he pushed in just enough not to slip out, or hurt Loki. The pressure inside Loki tripled. Thor grunted, feeling the squeeze and the claw of Loki’s nails as he tensed.

“Don’t,” Thor said hurriedly, lifting his hands from Loki’s waist to cradle his head, “relax, you’ll get hurt.”

“I’m trying!” Loki spat, breathing harshly. 

Nuada didn’t move again for a small while, instead massaging his thumbs across Loki’s back to lift the tension. Thor had a horrible time trying not to thrust, but he gave up and settled for the tiniest movements. There was plenty of oil to sooth Nuada’s way, it was dripping down Loki’s inner thighs and onto Thor’s. Neither man said anything as he pushed in and out in increments, save for Loki’s breath hitching. Thor tried to calm his breathing as he did so, terrified Loki would break at any sudden movement. He had never felt something quite so tight, it was exquisite. For a moment Thor wondered what it would be like to have both their cocks in one of Loki’s holes, and nearly shot his load.

The pulse must have been strong for both Loki and Nuada moaned, Loki’s cock twitching against his stomach.

“Move,” Loki rasped to the both of them, giving a squeeze around them. Thor would have waited a few moments more, purely to prove how much he really did love Loki, but Nuada had reared up and seizing Loki’s hips. Thor braced himself, as did Loki, and Nuada started thrusting.

It was just too good. Nuada’s cock pressed into Thor’s as he sawed in, pushing it down toward the front to make space for himself, in turn nudging that spot inside Loki that made him squeal and tighten.

For the first few minutes Thor did little but thrust slowly, shallowly, letting Nuada set the pace first and get Loki used to it. There was little he _could_ do beneath their weight, but it was far from a problem. Everything was tight and hot and wet. 

“Fuck!” Loki gasped, lifting his head a little higher as the pain subsided. Nuada was fucking into him properly now, his balls smacking into Thor’s length as he did so. The sound and feel of it was completely filthy, multiplied by the way Loki started pushing himself back down on their cocks.

“Like that, Loki?” Thor asked, breathless once more. Loki moaned, face flushed and contorted in pleasure. A low whining was coming from between his red lips, beckoning attention. But Thor didn’t kiss him, he wanted to see how far those lips could stretch. Thor found a free area of flesh beneath Nuada’s hands and latched onto it right before he started speeding up his thrusts, syncing them with Nuada’s.

Loki went wild. 

“Ah fuck! Yes, yes, _yes_! _Fuck_!” Loki shouted, moving himself faster as the men set up a good rhythm together. His body was settled now and pliable around their cocks, accepting the abuse readily.

It soon became the sloppiest and filthiest sex Thor had ever had. Loki was leaking precum all over his chest, his cunt was dripping around their cocks, mixing with their precum and the oil until their thighs were splattered and sticky, nothing but wet smacks and heavy breaths creeping into their ears. He was buried so deep inside Loki, touching him in places he never dared imagine, and knowing that Loki wanted it? _Oh it was good_. Loki was stretched around them to the limit, a warm soft band hugging his cock like it was meant to.

The end for him was coming. He wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer, not with Loki mewling the way he was and Nuada fucking Loki straight into his chest. He could feel Nuada’s length heavy against his, their balls slapping painfully the closer to orgasm they grew, but the pleasure was far beyond the pain. Thor took a strong hold of Loki around his waist so that he was flattened once more, and started fucking _hard_. Loki winced audibly, but Thor was too hot to care. 

“Gonna cum now, baby,” he grunted hungrily in Loki’s ear, savouring the shiver. “Fill up this greedy hole. You want that?”

“Yes, yes, Thor. Give it to me! Put your cum in me.”

“I’ll do more than that,” Thor replied, delirious with need. His gaze found Nuada’s when he continued, and he came hard. He shot long ropes into Loki, thrusting so deep he hit that part inside Loki anyway. His own moaning blocked out that of Loki’s, gritting his teeth to keep from getting any louder as he spent himself in Loki’s amazing tightness.

The attempt was lost when Nuada shoved in one last time, reaching over and under to jack Loki’s cock as he came as well, setting off Loki as a result. Both of his holes contracted when he came, spilling his own cum onto Thor’s stomach with a loud war cry. Thor resumed his helpless moans as Loki sobbed on top of him, Nuada a much quieter participant on top of them as he thrust through their orgasm, never missing a beat whether it was his hips or his hands. The throb of Nuada’s cock between the thin wall was as clear as day, filling up Loki’s other hole until he was satisfied, and Thor had grown soft. 

Between them, Loki was as limp as a fresh corpse, eyes closed and arms lying obscurely. Nuada pat his bottom gently, something Thor would assume Loki could find patronising, but maybe Loki was simply too fucked out to care. 

The elf pulled out first. At this Loki tensed slightly, whining, but made no movements. Thor’s cock slipped out almost instantly, and Loki’s hips sunk down, a heavy weight on the blond Aesir. Nuada flopped down besides them to Thor’s right, finally looked as tired as Thor felt. Then Thor felt it, their seed dribbling out of Loki, leaking onto his thighs. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Thor lifted a hand and pressed it between Loki’s cheeks. He rubbed two fingers from Loki’s swollen arse hole to the messy slit that was his cunt, marvelling in the well used wetness. He couldn’t help sinking his fingers in, two in his cunt and a thumb in his arse. Loki moaned and jerked, over sensitive, and he reached out, placing a hand on Nuada’s chest. Nuada placed his hand over it, but did not look at them, and closed his eyes, almost as if to separate himself from the equation for Thor’s sake. Before Thor could feel anything about it Loki lifted his face and cracked open his eyes enough to see Thor, and smiled. He brought his other hand up and ran it in Thor’s hair.

“Big enough.” He said, smiling like a satisfied cat. Thor smiled too, lazily, and pulled both hands up to hold him. He lifted his head to kiss him.

“I love you, Loki.” He whispered.

Loki kissed him back, before settling his head back down on his chest. “Love you too.”

Thor’s heart leapt in joy, but he didn’t dare push his luck, and tried to keep still.

“I love me too.” Nuada added. Loki giggled, and squeezed his hand. The action seemed to be enough to keep Nuada content, for he smiled, eyes still closed, and lifted Loki’s hand to kiss it. Loki hummed, a sleepy sound, and nuzzled a bit before he settled down to sleep, right on top of Thor.

“…Thank you.” Thor said after a moment, to the both of them. Neither answered, but Nuada was still smiling, and Loki was very near purring.

No, he was actually purring.

That was a question for another day, along with the rest, and Thor let himself drift off into a sweet sleep, filled with nothing but Loki.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


End file.
